Le feu et la glase, son ensemble dèsir
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La vida es apacible en el Santuario de Atenas, Milo y Camus llevan una relación estrecha que cada vez es más difícil mantener oculta. Milo tiene razones de más para mantenerlo en secreto, y Camus no sabe que alguien lo está acechando. Viejos rencores y venganzas de enredan en las vidas de ambos llevándolos a extremos insospechados.
1. I La ceremonia

**LE FEU ET LA GLASE, SON ENSEMBLE DÈSIR** (El fuego y el hielo, juntos son deseo)

**I. LA CEREMONIA**

Es una noche fría, un aire gélido, pero despejada e iluminada por las estrellas, en el Santuario se respira un aire de tranquilidad. En los rincones algunas voces, nada fuera de lo común. Algunas luces en los 12 templos.

Una sombra en la onceava casa se desliza sigilosamente, imperceptible, casi elegante. Irrumpe en una habitación, sobre la cama un cuerpo postrado respirando con armonía. La sombra se acerca a la cama, le mira intensamente, sonríe, quita un mechón de la frente de aquel hermoso rostro y toca con sus dedos esos labios. Se sienta en la cama, a un lado, con tanta agilidad como un gato, se acuesta y lo mira… un perfil perfecto.

Abre los ojos y se sobresalta.

-¡Milo, por todos los dioses! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Jajaja no podía dormir y decidí venir a velar tu sueño-

-Y decidiste que yo tampoco debía dormir… me haz dado un susto de muerte, ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta que estabas aquí?-

-Por que no soy un enemigo, ¿Sabes que aún dormido eres bello?- toca su rostro con delicadeza.

-Milo, ten cuidado, si algún guardia te vio…-

-Nadie me ha visto, en todos este tiempo nadie se ha percatado de "las visitas", Camus me gusta estar contigo, es una pena que nos separen dos templos JAJAJA.-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Falta mucho para que amanezca…- Milo siente los brazos de Camus rodeando su cuerpo, se siente cálido contra el suyo, corre electricidad por cada músculo de su cuerpo. Camus lo observa detenidamente y se pierde en los ojos azul turquesa.

-Como te deseo- Se acerca lentamente, centímetro a centímetro hasta que la distancia es nula, sus labios tocan los suaves labios de Milo. Solo con él se siente morir cada vez que se besan.

-Si no puedes dormir, yo sé como dormirte…-

-Ah si? ¿Cómo?- Sonríe divertido.

-Vas a terminar tan cansado que no habrá duda, caerás rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.-

-Solo quiero rendirme en tus brazos…-

Efectivamente, Milo se quedó dormido, entre el sudor, el cansancio y la calidez del cuerpo de Camus.

Camus abre los ojos, cansado a más no poder, adolorido de la pasión de Milo la otra noche y de la propia. Solo recordar vuelve al éxtasis, los ojos, los labios… Milo… su voz, su piel dorada, suave… deseable, pecaminosa… su sexo, gemidos entrecortados en mitad de la noche, tan vívido es el recuerdo que sin darse cuenta deja escapar un suave gemido. Voltea a su lado para abrazarle y… no está.

-¡Maldición Milo! Otra vez te has marchado sin avisar, pedazo de…- Mira el reloj sin ánimo de hacerlo y abre los ojos más sorprendido.

-¡Rayos! Es más de medio día, ya tendría que estar alistándome para ir a presentar mis respetos al templo de Atena.

Era una vieja costumbre en el Santuario una vez cada mes ir a presentar los debidos respetos a la Diosa, los 12 caballeros dorados y el Patriarca, para después pasar el resto de la tarde en meditación y por la noche la cena en su honor… aunque hacía tiempo ya que ni los 12 caballeros estaban juntos ni la cena era tal. Mu el caballero de Aries tenía varios años viviendo en Jamiel, Dohko de libra se negaba a responder cualquier llamado del Santuario y a Saga de géminis nadie lo había visto últimamente. ¿Y que decir de la cena? No era una cena humilde, todo lo contrario… tanta opulencia, alcohol en demasía, hombres y mujeres al servicio de quien lo deseara y como mejor le pareciera.

Ciertamente los caballeros debían ser célibes. Pero parecía que al Patriarca eso no le importaba. Eran bien conocidas las conquistas del Patriarca, sin embargo nadie decía nada y ¿Qué decir de Milo, el escorpión? Sus correrías eran un secreto a grandes voces entre los caballeros dorados.

El caballero que custodiaba la octava casa era famoso, no solo por su belleza y atracción magnética casi animal, si no también por su lujuria. Bien lo sabía Camus, su mejor amigo y por añadidura su amante.

Camus se levanto de la cama veloz, corre a la regadera para al menos poder darse una ducha rápida, se mira al espejo completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo es magnífico, una piel maravillosa, no es extraño que Milo se fijara en él. Al mirarse a los ojos a sí mismo no puede ocultar su vergüenza.

-Milo, ¿Por qué te amo tanto? Milo… por ti rompí mi voto de castidad, caí en pecado… es impuro y enfermo esto.

-Dos caballeros dorados no deben…- Entonces vuelven a su mente las palabras del escorpión.

-Camus, el amor nunca es pecado, Atena promueve el amor ¿no es así?- Le sonríe tiernamente mientras toma su mano.

-¡Seguro que Atena no promueve que los caballeros dorados se amen entre ellos!

-Jajaja, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cínico Acuario?-

-Bueno, he tenido un buen maestro.-

Camus sonríe el recordar, ¡Sonríe!, sí, el caballero de Acuario sonríe, aunque solo sea por y para Milo. Se viste a prisa y va a la estancia donde se encuentra su armadura dorada.

Se coloca las botas, las espinilleras, brazos y peto…

-¡Por todos los dioses Milo!.- Camus mira atónito las marcas púrpuras en su cuello, a Milo le encantaba morderlo, morder su piel de marfil y casi siempre Camus llevaba las pruebas encima.

-Demonios, demonios, debe haber algo aquí para ocultar esto…- Busca frenético entre los cajones, talco, maquillaje lo que sea…

-¿Maquillaje?, no yo no tengo maquillaje, tal vez Afrodita tenga… ¡No! Si le pido maquillaje seguro les contará a los demás-¡Al diablo!, nadie se dará cuenta.

-¡Ya voy tarde!, la tiara… ¡LA TIARA!, ¿Dónde?… debería estar aquí, nunca dejo las piezas regadas, eso es propio de Milo.-

Busca por toda la habitación corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que se fija en una nota sobre la cama, justo en el lugar donde durmió Milo, al levantarse ni siquiera se percato de ella. La toma con desgano por que presiente que él tiene que ver con la pérdida de la tiara.

_Camie: lamento haberme ido sin decir nada, pero dormías profundamente y se me hizo un crimen despertarte, aparte cuando abrí los ojos ya había amanecido y no querrás que nadie me vea salir de tu templo tan sigilosamente, ¿Verdad?. Te veré en el templo de Atena y en la cena y para asegurar que irás a la cena me lleve una pieza de tu armadura, si quieres recuperarla ven por mí esta noche, al templo del Escorpión Celeste… Te estaré esperando._

_Te ama Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpión (¡Uy, que formal se oye eso!)_

-¡ARGHH! Te mataré un día de estos…¿Cómo voy a llegar así a la ceremonia?.- Suspira y se marcha a toda velocidad al templo de Atena.

En el templo del Escorpión Celeste.

Mu se encuentra ahí charlando con Milo.

-Vaya Mu, tardaste mucho tiempo en volver, ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien interesante en Jamiel?.- Las carcajadas de Milo inundan el templo.

-No Milo, no tengo tanta facilidad como tú.- Le sonríe sinceramente.

-¡Oh, vamos! Con esa cara de ángel… seguro debes tener mas de una admiradora, ¿O será admirador?.-

-Jajaja, seguro que no, bien sabes que las aventuras con mujeres están prohibidas y entre hombres… bueno supongo que me echan del Santuario.-

-Solo contigo puedo bromear sin que te enfades Mu, me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¡Te has perdido de muy buenas fiestas!- Milo le mira con picardía.

-Y no lo dudo. Bueno he vuelto por que se aproxima la hora de que los caballeros de bronce lleguen al Santuario.-

-Lo sé, y también sé que tu les has ayudado, ¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en líos?.-

-Sí, pero hay cosas que… ya te darás cuenta si no es que ya lo has hecho y tú ¿De que lado estás?.-

Milo se queda serio, raro en él, por un momento mira a Mu turbado.

-Yo estoy del mismo lado que Camus- se sonroja un poco y sonríe –Bueno, yo… quiero decir que…- Mu lo interrumpe.

-No, ya lo sé, no es necesario que me des explicaciones, siempre lo supe.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Tan obvio era?- Sonríe aliviado.

-A decir verdad tú y él siempre fueron amigos, pero no cualquier clase de amigos, había un cariño especial a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban. ¿Sabes que el discípulo de Camus es un caballero de bronce?.-

-Lo sé Mu, se lo dije a Camus, no creo que él hubiese dedicado tantos años de arduo entrenamiento a sabiendas de que su discípulo era indigno de ser un caballero… Así que si osaran llegar tan lejos como Escorpión tendrían que tener un poder casi como el de un caballero dorado, que no lo creo, entonces tendríamos que averiguar cuales son las verdaderas razones para llegar tan lejos.

-Me da gusto saber que entonces serás justo… por cierto, ¿Por qué tienes la tiara de Camus de Acuario?

Milo se ríe nervioso y baja la mirada mientras juega con la tiara entre sus manos.

-Bueno, es una broma que le he jugado; en realidad la robe para obligarle a ir a la cena de esta noche.-

-¡Ah! Vaya Milo, veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, sigues sacando de sus casillas al pobre Acuario.

-No que va, él siempre se toma todo a pecho, ya lo conoces… Mu por favor no vayas a…-

-No los delataré, no lo haría, respeto sus decisiones, así que no tienes por que preocuparte.- Mu sonríe con aquella sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Mu, bueno, ¿Nos vamos? ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean llegar! Jajaja.-

-No Milo, tú la única cara que verás será la de Camus hecho una furia.-

El templo de Atena esta hirviendo de gente, pétalos de distintas flores cubren el piso en la plaza principal, frente al Patriarca empiezan a reunirse los caballeros dorados.

Postrados ante la efigie de Atena, las armaduras brillantes hacen ver a sus portadores más impresionantes.

El enorme e imponente Aldebarán, Mascara Mortal y su sonrisa burlona, Aioria tan varonil como siempre, Shaka rubio como el sol, a su lado Milo el Escorpión, el orgulloso y sensual caballero de piel dorada, Shura con su fino rostro serio y Afrodita el caballero de Piscis el más hermoso y delicado.

Todos ellos en la clásica pose de respeto, con una rodilla en el piso. Faltaba uno más.

Camus llegó veloz, abriendose paso entre la multitud, se apresuró más cuando vio que sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí. Bastante azorado se acercó, el rubor cubrió su rostro cuando sintió las miradas de todos, miradas sorprendidas de verle llegar desencajado y sin la tiara. Milo le observaba sin decoro alguno, con su sonrisa irresistible, sin duda se divertía. Camus tomo lugar arrodillándose a un lado de él.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?.- Dijo Camus en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para Milo.

-Mi hermoso hielo, lo hice para que me acompañaras esta noche, no me gusta estar solo en las reuniones.-

-No tienes vergüenza, ¿Sabes que pase media hora buscando la tiara?.-

-No es mi culpa que te levantaras tarde, tú fuiste quien no me dejaba dormir…-

-¡Milo, cállate!-

-Te amo frío caballero, en este mismo momento deseo tenerte sobre mí.- Le sonrío incitando, retándolo para que Camus hiciera algo, algo que evidentemente no haría. Levanto una de sus cejas partidas y su hermoso rostro se volvió escarlata, por la pena y por la excitación de imaginarlo…

Si, el deseaba estar a horcajadas sobre el escorpión y sentirlo adentro, muy profundo, siendo uno solo. Casi se fue para atrás cuando sintió los dedos de Milo rozar su mano delicadamente.

El silencio se apoderó de todos cuándo escucharon los pasos de otro caballero dorado acercándose. Ocho pares de ojos mirando no daban crédito a lo que veían, salvo uno, Escorpión que sonreía ampliamente divirtiéndose.

Era Mu, caballero dorado de Aries, entro caminando con ese aire de quien está tomando un paseo dominical, sonriendo. Ante la perplejidad de todo Mu se quito el casco, tomó su lugar y se arrodillo junto a los demás caballeros.

Algunos miraban sorprendidos, otros más sonreían para sí mismos y así con casi todos los caballeros dorados dio inicio la ceremonia, en la cuál se medita y se ofrecen diferentes ofrendas a la Diosa. Para coronar la ceremonia a cada caballero dorado se le hacía repetir su juramento de lealtad a la Diosa Atena, ante el Patriarca como testigo, este a su vez dedicó unas palabras.

-Ahora caballeros dorados, han jurado lealtad a la Diosa Atena, nuestra Diosa y a mi como vocero de ella. Ustedes saben que dentro de poco arribaran los traidores del Santuario, los caballeros de bronce y una joven que se hace llamar Atena. Es mi deseo y su deber impedir su paso y eliminarlos a todos y también a la mujer que les acompaña.-

De todos los caballeros solo cuatro parecían dudar de las palabras del Patriarca, Mu, Aioria, Milo y Camus, pero guardaron silencio.

Después de la ceremonia cada caballero se retiro a su templo a meditar o al menos eso debían hacer. Todos se retiraron juntos y en realidad lejos de ir reflexionando se alejaban riendo y platicando, hacía mucho tiempo que no contaban con Mu.

-¡Mu, es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí!.- Comentó Aioria.

-¿Qué tal la vida allá en Jamiel?.- Preguntó Shura y así todos disparaban preguntas.

Mu se deshacía en risas y explicaciones hasta que Afrodita fijo su blanco en Camus y Milo que venían juntos, como siempre discutiendo algo.

-Vaya Camus, te hace daño juntarte con Milo, ¡Hasta llegas tarde a las ceremonias!- Se burló Afrodita.

-¡Ey! Yo nunca llego tarde a mis citas.- Dijo Milo en una protesta divertida.

-No claro que no, en especial si es una nueva conquista.- Contestó Aioria.

Milo bajo la mirada algo decepcionado y molesto contestó.

-Yo… tiene mucho tiempo que no ando cazando víctimas… la única víctima que quiero cazar es a Camus.- Sus carcajadas se unieron a las de todos, menos claro el caballero de Acuario que se encontraba sonrojado y sorprendido de que Milo hubiera hecho ese comentario tan desvergonzado. Sin embargo también se sintió feliz de saber que era el único en la vida de Milo; perfectamente conocía sus correrías de antaño tan bien como su cuerpo.

-Por cierto Camus, ¿Qué le paso a tu tiara? ¿Por qué no la traes?.- Interrogó mordaz, Máscara Mortal, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Camus abrió los ojos como platos, casi lo había olvidado. La tiara estaba en poder de Milo, no podía decir semejante cosa frente a todos. El caballero del Escorpión también se quedó de una pieza, no sabía que podía contestar Acuario y por un momento penso que no había sido buena idea jugarle esa broma.

-Yo… bueno lo que sucede es… que…-

-Lo que sucede es que Camus me la dio para que la reparara por que tenía algunas grietas. Y como saben es un perfeccionista y quería tener su armadura en perfecto estado para la ceremonia. Pero me demoré demasiado y no la tuve lista.- Con esa respuesta Mu había salvado de momento el pellejo de Camus y el de Milo.

-Entiendo.- Dijo malhumorado Máscara Mortal.

-Por un momento pensé que te echarías a correr Camie.- Susurró Milo al oído de su amante.

Para bromas no estoy.-

-Seguro que no, lo siento de veras, pero ha sido divertido, acéptalo.-

-No lo ha sido, ahora si me permites, me voy a mi templo.-

-Pero…- Aghh se ha molestado, nunca sabe seguir un juego, ¿Por qué eres así Acuario? Odio tener que fingir delante de todos y más odio que me trates tan… como siempre, tan frío.

Siguió un poco ensimismado con el resto de los caballeros hacia los demás templos; fue Shura quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos al llegar al templo de Capricornio.

-¡Ey Milo!, ¿Acaso vienes pensando en tu nueva amante?.-

-No, viene pensando en como deshacerse de él o ella.- Se rió Aldebarán.

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero venía pensando en la rebanada de pastel que llegaré a comer, seguida de una buena copa de vino.-

-¿Pastel? Que delicia.- Comentó divertido Aioria chupándose los labios.

La verdad es que pensaba en otras delicias… Camus, como me gustas. No hay nada que me guste más como sus labios sobre los míos. Sus labios recorriéndome, lamiendo, mordiendo… su lengua en…

-Bien honorables caballeros, me adelanto, nos vemos para la cena.-

Una vez dentro de su templo Milo se despoja de la armadura, botando las piezas por todos lados, desde que tiene uso de memoria ha sido así de desordenado.

Enciende el estereo, la acostumbrada música pesada, se dirige completamente desnudo a la cocina por una rebanada de pastel de queso y zarzamora, sirve una copa de vino, por cierto muy bueno que compro para su Camie, se lleva todo a la bañera.

-El agua está en su punto… mmmh.- Se desliza lentamente, siente una oleada de cálido placer al hundirse completamente, alcanza el pastel y lo devora.

-Esto sí que es vida, esto y hacer el amor jajaja.- Mientras bebe la copa de vino toma una caja de cigarrillos del piso y un encendedor, prende el cigarrillo, ese sabor le gustaba mucho, pero obviamente casi nunca fumaba y menos después de la escena que le montó Camus hace meses…

Estaban en la cama después de hacerse el amor hasta el cansancio, Milo salió de la habitación y encendió un cigarrillo, a los pocos minutos salió Camus hecho un demonio.

-¡Apaga inmediatamente esa porquería!.-

-¿Qué? Bueno no pensé que te molestara.-

-No en mi templo, ni en ningún otro, ¿Me oyes?, no quiero volver a verte fumando, ni siquiera quiero olerte a humo.-

-Vamos, no lo hago a diario.-

-Eso te hace daño, menuda broma es un caballero fumando.-

-Mas daño me hace tu amor, créeme eso si me va a matar pronto. Todo te parece mal en mi ¿Verdad?, mejor broma es que todo mundo sepa de una buena vez que te revuelcas conmigo.- La mayoría de veces que discutían Milo acababa dirigiéndole venenosas palabras a Camus.

-¿Qué me rev..?.- Camus lo miro con frialdad.

-¡Si, tú! El caballero más frío de este Santuario, el más serio goza conmigo cada noche en la cama, cada noche se convierte en mi fogoso amante… pidiendo más y…-

-¡Cállate!- Siempre Milo conseguía darle donde más le dolía, ciertamente Camus adoraba a Milo pero aún después de tantos años de conocerse le apenaba aceptar que estaba perdido por él, y que esa relación no era precisamente normal.

Concentró un poco de polvo de diamantes en su puño y lo disparó al cigarrillo que pendía de los labios del escorpión, congeló el cigarrillo y también hirió los labios de su amante.

-¡Mierda Camus!, me las pagarás, vas a descongelarme los labios a lamidas y si no lo haces te juro que te voy a perforar la entrepierna con una aguja escarlata.- Rumió Milo.

Mientras apura el cigarrillo se ríe por lo bajo de acordarse. Desde pequeños siempre peleaban ya era por un juego de cartas o por que Camus no aguantaba las pesadeces de Milo, primero palabras y luego golpes.

-Si nos llevamos tan mal ¿Por qué seguimos juntos después de tanto tiempo?, eso es amor, amor a pesar de todo y de cualquier diferencia.- Fastidiado finalmente de pasar una hora en la bañera sale de ella y se pone encima la bata de baño que Camus le regalo en su último cumpleaños.

-¡UAAAAHHH! Que sueño me ha dado, voy a tomar una siesta en lo que oscurece, aún falta para cenar y yo con tanta hambre…- Apaga el estéreo y las luces, después de encender sus velas favoritas y correr las cortinas se deja caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama, cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que oscureció, el sopor en el que había caído era tan fuerte que no escuchó cuándo llamaron a la puerta trasera del templo. Era su Camus que había cumplido su parte del trato.

-¿Estará aquí?, llevo diez minutos tocando y no escucho que tenga su música a todo lo que da el estéreo, que raro. Bueno no creo que le moleste que pase.- Una vez adentro se dirige a la habitación principal del templo, la de Milo por supuesto; era curioso, no conocía bien el templo del Escorpión Celeste ya que la mayoría de veces Milo estaba en el templo de Acuario. Camus se sintió mal de no procurarle más.

-Eres un vanidoso Milo, tienes espejos por todos lados.- dijo con voz moderada. Al pasar frente a un espejo grande con marco dorado no pudo evitar mirarse, había puesto especial empeño en su arreglo personal, desde la túnica azul que llevaba hasta la loción que había usado.

Una vez más toco la puerta de la habitación, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, toco un par de veces más antes de animarse a entrar. Así era el caballero de Acuario, incapaz de irrumpir en una habitación sin previa invitación, al contrario del caballero de Escorpión que nunca se molestaba en llamar a la puerta, con toda naturalidad pasaba, o bien sustituía los toques en la puerta por gritos a todo pulmón.

Al no recibir respuesta entró a la habitación estaba completamente oscuro salvo por un par de cirios que alumbraban tenuemente, ahí lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, boca arriba, medio cubierto por la bata de baño que se había abierto y solo cubría lo indispensable. Camus sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al verle así, tan delicioso bañado por la luz de las velas. El pecho de Milo estaba completamente descubierto, dejando ver los resultados de años de entrenamiento, los músculos del abdomen y más abajo del ombligo su pubis, un ligero vello se asomaba por una parte de la bata, su sexo, no podía verlo pero lo imaginaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuándo sintió que su propio miembro se tensaba, se acercó a él, deseoso de arrancarle la bata de baño y justo cuando su mano alcanzaba la suave tela otra mano le sujeto la muñeca.

-¡Ey! Es trampa atacar a alguien dormido y más aún si no está vestido.-

-Mi…Milo, perdona, toque durante diez minutos la puerta trasera y como no contestabas me permití llegar aquí.-

-No hay problema, oye, ¿Qué me querías hacer? ¿Acaso Camus de Acuario planeaba abalanzarse sobre mí? Jajaja.-

-Ya es tarde, ¿No piensas vestirte?.-

Milo levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa y con mala cara se sentó en la cama.

-¿Siempre tienes que acabar con la magia del momento?.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-Por que tienes el don de echarme el chiste por tierra.-

Camus se acerca a Milo y le toca el rostro con cariño.

-Estás hecho un desastre, tu cabello está todo revuelto, espera aquí ahora te lo arreglo.- Prende la luz y va en busca del cepillo.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?.- Dijo riéndose.

-Bueno, mejor que te ayude por que si por ti fuera me tendrías esperando una eternidad en lo que te acabas de arreglar, aunque… bueno para mí no necesitas nada más, así estas perfecto.-

-¿Desnudo?.-

-Que cínico eres Milo, no me refería a…- Milo no le dejo terminar puesto que le calló con un beso.

-Se a lo que te refieres.-

Camus le consintió, le peino el cabello con sumo cuidado, y le ayudo a vestirse, incluso fue él quien le escogió la ropa para la cena.

Los dos se dirigieron juntos a la salida del templo del Escorpión para ir al salón principal a la cena, cuándo Milo se regresó.

-Oye Camie ¿No hay algo que olvidas?.-

-¡Ah! Claro, la tiara, ya lo había olvidado, es que el mirarte en poca ropa ha sido mucho para mí jejeje.-

-Ya, bueno espérame aquí, regreso enseguida, voy por ella.-

Debía tenerla cerca puesto que casi no tardo, le tendió la tiara y antes de que la tomara se la volvió a quitar.

-Un momento, quiero que me convenzas de dártela.- Milo le sonrío con esa media sonrisa perversa que tenía.

-¿Quieres jugar eh?.-

Camus se acerco a Milo con paso seguro y le empujo a una columna con violencia, prácticamente aplasto su cuerpo contra el suyo y le dio un apasionado beso, tanto que cuando se separaron el escorpión tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y respiraba agitado. Aprovecho su desconcierto para quitarle la tiara de las manos.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Milo se ha quedado callado? ¿Será posible?, bueno ahora sí ya cumplí. ¿Nos vamos?.-

-Jajaja es que me tomaste por sorpresa, no cumpliste bien…-

-¡Olvídalo! Eso será para más tarde…-

Los dos se marcharon haciéndose bromas y cariños y no se percataron de que alguien más les había observado, detrás de una columna, unos ojos malvados miraban. Máscara Mortal los había visto y oído, sonreía con malicia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de fastidiar a Milo que tanto odiaba y de tener al francés a su disposición, era la conquista del escorpión que más le codiciaba… Camus.


	2. II La cena

_**II. LA CENA**_

Para cuando Camus y Milo llegaron ya había mucha gente reunida en la estancia del Patriarca, entre invitados especiales, gente del mismo Santuario, los mismos caballeros dorados y por supuesto el Patriarca vestido exquisitamente con sus mejores galas.

El lugar de los caballeros estaba dispuesto en la mesa principal, seis lugares a la derecha, seis a la izquierda y en la cabeza de la mesa el Patriarca.

- Pero miren nada más quienes llegan…-

- Déjame adivinar Aldebarán, ¿Serán el señor irresistible y el señor frío?.- Rió Aioria.

-¿A que debemos el milagro de tan honorable presencia Camus?.- Dijo Afrodita con una expresión encantadora en el rostro.

- Simplemente no quería aburrirme en mi templo mientras ustedes se están embriagando aquí.- Replicó Camus con la seriedad de siempre.

- Jajaja ahora nos llama borrachos… pero si mal no recuerdo Acuario alguna vez saliste de este mismo lugar borracho como una cuba, ¿No es así?.- Milo les sonrió a los demás al preguntar esto. Todos rieron del comentario, era verdad, Camus hace unos años en una de las cenas había salido realmente ebrio, cosa extrañísima en él, no solo eso, había estado dando un espectáculo y lo mejor fue cuándo amarró a Milo a una silla cuando éste se disponía a marcharse.

- Seguro que lo pasaste muy bien Milo, sobre todo cuándo te amarró a la silla, ¿No te encanta que te sometan?.-

Shura con su comentario logró que todos los caballeros dorados estallaran en risas, incluso el mismo Camus sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y cuáles fueron las palabras…?.- Interrogó Shaka.

[

-_¡TÚ NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ PEDAZO DE CABRÓN!.- _Dijeron todos en coro.

-¿Van a seguir así el resto de la noche?.- Camus levantó una de sus cejas partidas para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

De todos solo había uno que no reía tanto como los demás, incluso parecía que reía por compromiso. Máscara Mortal, como siempre mal encarado. Sentado en su silla observaba y oía todo, no podía esconder lo mucho que detestaba a Milo.

De pequeños no lo soportaba por ser tan bromista y ya mayores tampoco le soportaba por que éste siempre se le adelantaba con alguna chica que quería conquistar.

Por más que Máscara Mortal le hiciera desplantes y lo tratara mal, Milo parecía divertirse con la situación y más le molestaba, varias veces habían acabado a golpes y más de una ocasión sus peleas les dejaron tan lastimados que no se habían podido levantar de la cama. Incluso el año pasado en el cumpleaños de Máscara Mortal Milo había llenado el templo del Cangrejo de serpentinas y globos. Cáncer por su puesto había montado en cólera y de no haber sido por Mu, se hubiera dirigido al Templo del Escorpión Celeste a arrancarle la cabeza a Milo.

En la mesa estaban dispuestos deliciosos platillos cocinados exquisitamente, haciendo gala de los mejores platos del Mediterráneo. Acompañaron los alimentos con un delicado vino francés.

- Alguien debe controlar la cantidad de vino que está tomando Camus.- Dijo Mu en medio de la cena.

- Jajaja yo lo voy a cuidar:- Sonrió Milo con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que tanto le gustaba a Camus.

- Milo, no es necesario, no pienso beber como cosaco esta noche.-

- Solo por si acaso, además tú siempre me cuidabas cuando bebía más de la cuenta. Pareces triste, ¿En qué piensas?.-

- No es nada, es que el sabor de este vino me recuerda a mi natal Francia, hace años que no visito mi país.-

- Cuando regrese la paz al Santuario te prometo que iremos a Francia.- Aseguró Milo sin saber que ese viaje no se concretaría ya que el destino les separaría más tarde. Le tomo la mano bajo la mesa y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

- Hacen una pareja muy curiosa, parecen más novios que amigos.- Comentó Máscara Mortal con doble intención.

Camus se quedó callado mirándole con interrogación.

-¡Claro que sí! Una pareja perfecta.- Le lanzó Milo.

- Bueno eso sí sería un gran escándalo, no para ti Milo, todos estamos acostumbrados a tu promiscuidad y a nadie le sorprendería, pero Acuario no es como tú para desgracia de él.-

-¿A quién le importa?.- Milo empezaba a molestarse.

-A ti menos que a nadie. Solo decía, como tú toda la vida le acosas…-

- Solo somos amigos, Cáncer.- Camus al notar la incomodidad de Milo se sintió mal de decir eso tan desinteresadamente.

- Si… solo… amigos.- Puso punto final a la conversación el molesto Milo.

Al escorpión le dolía tener que fingir delante de todos, Máscara Mortal tenía razón, finalmente a nadie le importaría saber que llevaba una relación con Camus. Pero a Camus sí que le importaba. Él no quería que todos le molestaran con ello y menos que supieran que el caballero de Acuario, el más serio y el único que se había salvado de las correrías propias de los demás había caído en los brazos del lujurioso caballero escorpión.

_Camus… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente para enfrentar los prejuicios? Me duele tu frialdad. ¿Por qué no puedes ser frente a los demás como eres conmigo a solas?] _Se interrogaba Milo una y otra vez en silencio.

La cena siguió su curso sin percances, contaban con música para bailar, ya fuera entre ellos o con el resto de personas que se encontraban en la fiesta. Shura, Aioria y Afrodita se encontraban ya bailando en la pista improvisada con tres chicas, tres caballeros femeninos. Shaka y Mu discutían en la mesa acerca de los lugares que conocían de la India. Máscara Mortal y Aldebarán a su vez platicaban de la primera vez que entraron al santuario. Sin embargo Máscara no perdía detalle de lo que hacían Milo y Camus y pegaba oreja para tratar de escuchar lo que decían, sin conseguirlo.

La pareja platicaba animadamente de muchas cosas, empezaron con sus maestros, pasando por sus recuerdos de infancia y finalmente ellos mismos y su relación.

- La noche que me ataste a la silla… dime por que estabas tan fuera de sí.-

- Y ahí va de nuevo… te lo he dicho muchas veces.-

- Me gusta escucharlo por que no me lo creo.-

- Empecé a tomar para agarrar valor… para confesarte la verdad.-

- Mmmh…-

- Que te deseaba cada vez que te veía pasar, que me había enamorado de ti casi instantáneamente.-

- Jajaja tú siempre tan esquivo conmigo.-

- Me daba miedo…me dabas miedo.-

-¿Yo?.- Milo arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Sí, Tú! Me acosabas día y noche y yo estaba confundido por que era la primera vez que… que sentía algo así… por un hombre…-

- Es que tú me dabas alas. ¿La primera vez… por un hombre? ¿Quieres decir que ya habías sentido algo por alguna chica?.-

Camus levantó las cejas y sonrió tímidamente a su amante

- Vamos, tampoco soy de palo, claro que antes me había fijado en una u otra chica. Pero nunca me había atraído un hombre, nunca hasta que te vi.-

Milo se quedó serio mirándolo, él ya no recordaba desde cuándo le habían gustado los hombres igual que las mujeres. Sí, él también había quedado prendado de Camus cuándo le vio la primera vez. Serio como siempre, atractivo, cuándo le miró de cerca y vio lo blanquísima que era su piel, le deseo. En el Santuario había caballeros de piel blanca, como Mu que era de piel como él le llama, incolora o Shaka con un poco más de color. Pero no como su Camie. Ciertamente hacían un complemento perfecto, Milo con su piel dorada por el sol de la Isla de Milos que hacía resaltar el azul turquesa de sus ojos y Camus blanco como el marfil con su belleza gélida.

Camus subió la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla de Milo hasta sus fuertes muslos, tocaba suavemente a través de la túnica de seda, palmo a palmo como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo del escorpión. Subió, subió más, hasta tocar el pene de su amante; sintió como se enderezaba con rapidez entre sus dedos.

- Si sigues así… conseguirás que te tome sobre esta mesa… sin importarme nada.- Le dijo Milo con palabras entre cortadas por el placer, cerrando los ojos abandonándose.

- Eso si me dejo…-

-¡Ah! ¿Piensas luchar? Sabes que te ganaría Acuario…-

- Soy más eficiente que tú en cuanto técnica.-

- Si lo sé… tus manos son bastante eficientes, de verdad, ya no sigas…-

Máscara se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedó estupefacto del cinismo de los dos caballeros sentados en frente de él.

_Maldito Milo, me las has de pagar, será pronto y sé muy bien que es lo que más te dolería…_ _ahora mismo empieza mi venganza… pagarás por lo que mucho que me has humillado. _Mientras estos pensamientos venenosos le consumían comenzó a mandar con muy bajo poder sus ondas de Hades a Camus, de manera imperceptible.

Acuario sintió un mareo de repente y casi cae de la silla.

-¡Camus! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

- Yo… no sé… me siento mal… me siento mareado.- Apretó los ojos fuertemente a causa de los mareos que se sucedían uno tras otro.

- Me da… vueltas la cabeza Milo…-

- Te ves muy mal, voy por un vaso con agua.-

- No, mejor acompáñame a mi templo, creo que necesito descansar.-

Shaka y Milo llevaron al su templo a Camus, ahora no soportaba el dolor de cabeza. Shaka le llevo a su dormitorio mientras Milo fue a la cocina por agua y en busca de algún analgésico.

-¿Estás bien Camus? Te ves pálido.-

- Si… ya pasan los mareos, tal vez fue el cansancio, no he dormido ni comido muy bien últimamente.-

- Bueno Camus busqué y busqué y no tienes ningún tipo de medicamento, así que tendremos que optar por algo más austero, tómate este té, te sentirás mejor.- Milo le extendió una taza con una infusión caliente. Camus bebía lentamente acostado en la cama.

- Nos quedaremos si te sientes mal.- Dijo Shaka

- No es necesario, es solo cansancio, de verdad, me siento mejor.-

- Olvídalo, me quedaré contigo.- Milo estaba preocupado, Camus no solía tener mala salud, era más común que Milo se enfermara, aparte de que era bastante dramático y por cualquier cosa deseaba estar en cama guardando reposo.

- En serio, regresen al baile, voy a dormir, no pasa nada, no es para tanto.-

Mu sí había sentido que alguien estaba atacando psiquicamente a Camus pero fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a distinguir de quien era el cosmo.

- Bueno ya me estoy aburriendo, mejor me retiro a descansar a mi templo.- Máscara Mortal se despidió con un gesto de desgano de sus compañeros que seguían en la mesa.

- Que descanses.- Le dijo Aldebarán.

- Igualmente, buenas noches.-

Por un momento Mu pudo ver que el caballero de Cáncer sonreía con malicia y se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció en la multitud.

- Él no es una buena persona… hay mucha maldad en su corazón…-

- No seas exagerado Mu. Es bastante introvertido y un tanto latoso pero no es tan malo.- Aseguró Tauro.

- No sé, nunca me ha inspirado confianza…-

-¿Ves Shaka? Es un necio, no estuvo en paz hasta que nos corrió.-

- Tal vez quería estar solo.-

-¡Patrañas! Se sentía mal, tú lo viste.-

- Bueno vale, ¿Qué te parece si dentro de un par de horas regresamos para ver como sigue?.-

- De todos modos pensaba hacerlo, si el es necio yo soy más, jajaja.-

- Lo creo Milo.-

Ya casi llegaban al salón del Patriarca cuándo se cruzaron con Cáncer que venía en dirección contraria. Shaka se detuvo unos instantes mientras se acercaba a ellos. Milo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cómo sigue el delicado francés?.-

- Bien, está durmiendo.- A Shaka le sorprendió que preguntara.

- Que pena que no se haya quedado para el postre jajaja.-

- Es natural teniendo tan agraciada compañía como tú cerca.-

- No te enfades Milo, era una broma. En fin, buenas noches, me retiro.-

- Adiós Máscara.-

- Bye bye cangrejito.-

-¡Vete al diablo Milo!-

Se alejó de ellos a paso normal, solo Milo lo siguió con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Siempre se llevarán así?.-

- No lo sé Shaka, se toma muy a pecho todo. Desde que éramos niños es así.-

- No es que tú seas muy simpático con él.-

-JAJAJA trato de no hacerlo rabiar pero él empieza con sus comentarios.-

Máscara Mortal llegó a la parte de atrás del templo de Piscis, por los lados se desbordaban hermosas rosas rojas. Afrodita cuidaba de sus rosas como si él mismo se tratara.

Pasó por el templo en completa paz ya que su guardián se encontraba en esos momentos divirtiéndose con el resto de sus compañeros, así que tenía el paso libre para llegar hasta Acuario donde el caballero de hielo se encontraba posiblemente en cama gracias a él.

_Esto es perfecto no hay nadie en los templos, salvo el francés… pobre Camus seguramente debe encontrarse muy mareado gracias a mí… me pone las cosas más fáciles así… jajaja. _Mientras pensaba esto se acercaba al templo de Acuario, tan frío como su guardián.

- Brrrrr que frío hace aquí, ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir en este frío?.- Dijo en voz queda.

Se detuvo unos instantes ante las escaleras que llevaban a la parte privada del templo, titubeo y sonrió torcidamente.

La estancia estaba levemente iluminada por lamparillas de noche, pudo distinguir unos confortables sillones color perla, un comedor pequeño y la cocina. Siguió andando como si de un ladrón se tratase, sus pisadas eran casi imperceptibles hasta que llegó alas puertas de la habitación principal. Eran puertas dobles y una de ellas estaba entre abierta, se veía luz en el interior; no se atrevió a irrumpir así que tocó la puerta.

-…¿Si…?¿Quién está ahí?.- Le contestó una voz tranquila, Camus.

- Soy yo, Máscara Mortal. ¿Puedo entrar?.-

- Ah… claro, pasa.-

_Vaya, suenas decepcionado Camus, ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera el escorpión? Supongo que sí._

Máscara entró lentamente y cerro la puerta tras de sí. La habitación de Camus era bastante sobria, muebles sencillos pero elegantes. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la hermosa cama de dosel en la que estaba sentado Camus leyendo un libro.

Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y no había nada fuera de lugar, ni siquiera un cepillo.

El caballero de Acuario lo veía con esos ojos azules tan fríos, un poco fastidiado.

-¿Sucede algo?.-

-No.-

-¿Pasó algo…?.-

Un silencio mortal. En verdad Camus empezaba a fastidiarse de la manera en como lo estaba mirando el caballero de Cáncer… de manera libidinosa. Cerró molesto el libro y se recargó más cómodamente en sus mullidas almohadas.

-¿A que has venido?.- Le espetó Camus.

- Vine a ver cómo estabas.-

- Bien, estoy bien ya te puedes marchar, quiero descansar.-

- La verdad es que vine a hablar contigo de algo…-

- Bueno si no es importante podemos hablar mañana, ahora no tengo deseos de escuchar nada.-

-¿De veras no quieres escuchar… nada…?¿Ni de Milo?.-

La manera en que habló y sonrió Máscara hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a Camus.

-¿Milo? ¿Qué sucede con él?.-

- Jajaja hasta la expresión de tu rostro cambió.-

- Mira si has venido a quejarte de algo que te hizo…-

- No, no he venido a eso. Tú y él tienen algo más que amistad, ¿No es así?.-

- Ya te dije…-

- Yo los vi.- Puntualizó Máscara Mortal, se regocijó cuándo vio el efecto que surtían sus palabras en su compañero. Camus se incomodó y le miro de manera dura y más serio que nunca.

- …-

- Te has quedado mudo… Les vi en las afueras del templo del Escorpión Celeste cuándo se dirigían a la cena…

- No… sé… de que hablas.-

- Lo besaste muy apasionado jajaja, ¿Quién lo diría de ti?, de él no me sorprende, pero de ti sí.-

- Bueno ¿Y qué? Ya que tú mismo lo viste no hay más que decir. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?.-

- No me despidas tan rápido Camus… ¿Lo saben los demás?.-

- No, no lo saben. Y dudo mucho que les interese.-

-¿Qué pasaría si se enterara el Patriarca? ¿O tú maestro? ¿O el de Milo?.-

Acuario pensó que difícilmente a su maestro Eneo le molestara enterarse de eso pero al maestro de Milo, Quirón, si que le importaría… lo más probable es que le rebanaría primero el cuello a él y después a Milo. Antes de marcharse Quirón se lo advirtió.

-…¿A dónde quieres llegar?.-

-¿Y si el Patriarca se lo comunica a Atena? Seguro que a los dos los echarían del Santuario… o tal vez los matarían… quien sabe.-

Camus sintió mas miedo ahora, por que finalmente sus compañeros no serían problema, pero el Patriarca sí. Dudaba mucho que el entendiera la situación y Atena… se supone que sus caballeros solo le aman a ella y a nadie más… ¿Qué clase de caballero dividía su amor entre Atena y su amante?.

- Te congelaría la boca antes que pudieras decir nada…-

- No lo harás por que si intentas atacarme me defenderé y de cualquier manera se hará tal escándalo que vendrían los demás y sabrían el por que de la pelea…Pero no seré tan malo, guardaré su secreto…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-A ti…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, miserable?.-

- Ya oíste, a ti francés. Yo no diré nada a cambio de tu cuerpo.-

-¿Cómo…? Estas de broma.-

- Claro que no, tu decides, pero hazlo ahora por que si me marcho de tu templo sin una respuesta daré por sentado que no te importa que haga un escándalo de esto.-

-¿Por qué haces esto…?-

-¿Por qué no? Sabes muy bien que tú solo eres un juego para Milo, una más de sus conquistas, la mejor si me permites decirlo…- Máscara se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un extremo, suavemente acaricio la mejilla de Camus y este volteó la cara violentamente.

- Lo haces por que lo odias.-

- Si es verdad lo odio, lo odio desde el día que me hizo esta cicatriz en la frente. Y lo odio más por tenerte a ti…te doy mi palabra de que no diré nada… además Milo no se va a enterar de este pequeño trato, yo no se lo voy a decir y dudo que tú lo hagas jajaja.- Se rió cruelmente Máscara Mortal, tenía a Camus entre la espada y la pared, su plan estaba dando resultado. Su excitación crecía aún más cuando veía la cara de repulsión de Camus y su mirada de desesperación.

Camus estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, si le decía que sí… ¿Podría confiar en que no diría nada? Y si le decía que no, no solo él estaría en problemas si no también Milo… se contuvo para no llorar y cerró los ojos al responder…

-¿Me das tu palabra?.-

- Si, no diré nada, te lo prometo.- Máscara Mortal tenía esa mirada de triunfo tan grosera en él.

- Aquí no…-

- Nadie vendrá.-

Camus aparto las cobijas y se puso en pié, de frente a Cáncer, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa que traía puesta, pero sus dedos no le obedecían y temblaba.

_Perdóname Milo, tú siempre serás el único…[/i] _pensó tristemente al borde de las lágrimas.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirar al caballero delante de él, pero no pudo. Máscara Mortal lo veía con deseo creciente y con media sonrisa dibujada en el cruel rostro. Al darse cuenta que no podía ni siquiera desabotonarse la camisa se burló cruelmente.

- Déjame ayudarte.- Y con dedos ágiles le desabotonó la camisa. Casi le arranco los pantalones mientras tocaba su suave piel que tanto deseo sentir. Durante todo ese horrible ritual Camus permaneció con los ojos cerrados, avergonzado por estar desnudo frente a los groseros ojos de Máscara y humillado por tener que doblegarse ante él.

Una vez que Camus estuvo desnudo el caballero de cáncer extasiado toco cada parte del cuerpo de Acuario. Se acerco más a él y le besó en los labios de manera brusca. Camus no le respondía así que le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, pudo sentir como sus suaves labios se manchaban de sangre. Sin embargo el francés no se quejó, no dijo nada, estaba inerte. Le empujo con violencia a la cama y éste calló de espaldas.

Camus escuchó como Máscara Mortal se desnudaba y al sentirle sobre la cama encima de él se sintió morir.

- Ahora sí francés, eres mío.-

Le besó nuevamente y al no recibir respuesta se dedicó a besar el resto de su cuerpo, pero ni así pudo hacer que el frío caballero de hielo le respondiera y con mas coraje le tocaba.

- Puedes disfrutarlo Camus, como lo disfrutas con Milo, o puedes quedarte ahí como tabla.-

- Jamás disfrutaría algo así.-

- Bien, como quieras, me da igual.-

Enfadado por las gélidas palabras del francés Máscara Mortal lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura y lo puso boca abajo, justo debajo de él. Excitado miraba con lascivia su hermosa espalda, el tatuaje del signo de acuario en el lado izquierdo, cerca del corazón tapado casi en su totalidad por su largo cabello y más abajo sus suaves nalgas que se dedicó a mancillar cruelmente con las manos.

Tiro del cabello de Camus hacía sí hasta levantarle la cabeza. Era evidente que le estaba haciendo daño, la hermosa cara de Acuario reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

- Dime que me deseas.-

- No, no lo haré.-

¡Dilo!.- Tiró aún más de su cabello.

-…Te deseo…- Le contestó con aquel tono propio de él sin ninguna emoción.

Por fin soltó su cabello dejándole caer la cabeza sin ningún cuidado sobre la almohada. Máscara le separó las piernas para poder penetrarlo, fue entonces cuándo Camus no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

_Perdón, Milo mi amor, perdón… pero si alguien más se enterara nos separarían… perdóname…_

Apretó los dientes cuándo Máscara lo penetro con violencia, las lágrimas corrían ahora libremente por sus mejillas, le quemaban, no solo era el dolor físico de lo que le estaban haciendo si no el dolor en el corazón. Agarró con fuerza la almohada y trató de no pensar en lo que sucedía, era inútil, no podía dejar de escuchar las obscenidades que le decía Máscara mientras lo embestía salvajemente, no podía dejar de sentir su cadera golpeándole con fuerza. Al menos una cosa le agradecía: que le hubiera puesto boca abajo, así ya no tendría que ver su maldito rostro sobre él.

Más asqueado se sintió Camus cuando Máscara derramó su simiente dentro de él dando fin a la cruel escena.

Cáncer se quedó dormido así, encima de él; por temor Camus no se atrevió a moverse, no quería despertarlo y que otra vez lo tomara de aquella horrorosa manera.

Se estremeció cuando escucho ruido dentro de su templo y pasos… pasos acercándose… voces… dos voces conocidas…


	3. III La venganza

_**III. LA VENGANZA**_

-Eres un necio Milo, no sé por que dejé que me convencieras de regresar.-

-Jajaja bueno, es que soy muy convincente, además tengo un mal presentimiento.- Le dijo Milo a Shaka, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un paranoico, seguro que ahorita Camus debe estar más que dormido.-

La casa de Acuario estaba en silencio tal como la habían dejado pero Milo no dejaba de sentir aquel maldito presentimiento. Subieron las escaleras y vieron que de la habitación de Camus salía más luz, la puerta estaba completamente abierta.

Milo fue el primero en pasar, de hecho apresuro el paso… se detuvo en seco haciendo que Shaka se estrellara con su espalda.

-Oye… no te detengas así, casi me…- Shaka abrió los ojos como platos… no daba crédito. Sobre la cama no solo estaba Camus, había otro cuerpo encima de Camus.

-¿Pero que demonios…?- Dijo Milo.

Los cuerpos que habían estado unidos se separaron y escucharon una risa, era Máscara Mortal que giro sobre sí para poder enderzarse. Se puso de pie cubriéndose apenas con la sábana.

Milo se le quedó mirando incrédulo, sus ojos color turquesa se comenzaron a inyectar en sangre del coraje. Máscara lo observaba divertido.

-Bueno… no esperábamos visitas…-

-No supongo que no…- Contestó estupefacto el escorpión.

-Milo, vámonos, creo que fue mal momento…- Dijo apenado Shaka que no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba.

Camus se enderezo y se sentó en la cama, o al menos trató de sentarse.

-Milo…yo…-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Camus…?!-

-Milo por favor… no es…-

-Vaya Milo, ¿Decepcionado?, ya ves tu hermoso francés te ha cambiado sin dudarlo por mí… jajaja.-

Shaka guardaba silencio por que no entendía muy bien, ¿Máscara había dicho "tu francés"? entonces Camus y Milo…?

-No has perdido el tiempo ¿Verdad Camus?.- Milo empezó a temblar del coraje y su cosmo se encendió rápidamente.

-Milo, no, espera… ¡Escúchame!.. fue por ti… fue por nosotros…- Camus se puso de pie completamente desnudo, sabía lo que iba a suceder, Milo planeaba matar allí mismo a Máscara Mortal.

-JAJAJA, ¿Por nosotros? ¡No me jodas Camus!, ¿Me vas a decir que esto no es lo que parece?, Llego y lo primero que veo es la ropa de este imbécil y después a ti y a él sobre la cama después de haberse cogido mutuamente…¡No me digas que fue por mí! ¿O es que imaginabas que Cáncer era yo?.-

-Milo, ya basta, vámonos.-

-No Shaka, ahora mismo voy a acabar con estos dos miserables.-

Máscara Mortal estaba dispuesto a pelear también y esta vez a muerte. Camus comprendió entonces que todo había sido una trampa, que él solo había sido el medio para fastidiar a Milo y de paso para separarlos.

Camus se acerco al escorpión que tenía preparada ya la aguja escarlata.

-Esto fue una trampa ¡Escúchame por favor!.-

En ese momento el escorpión le lanzó su Aguja Escarlata a Camus, este recibió el impacto y fue a parar al suelo. Arrasado por las lágrimas Milo le disparó también a Cáncer, que también cayó derribado. Shaka trataba de sujetarlo para evitar que masacrara a sus compañeros pero él ya no escuchaba nada, solo sentía una punzada profunda en el corazón.

Con mucho esfuerzo Camus se levanto y se volvió a acercar a Milo.

-Por favor… detente… déjame explicarte…- No pudo terminar por que el caballero escorpión le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada. Camus humillado y desesperado cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a la pierna de su amante.

-Te amo Milo, tú sabes que te amo…-

-No, no lo sé. Maldito sea el día en que te conocí ¡Maldito seas!… para mí tu ya estas muerto…-

Cuándo el joven francés escuchó esas palabras no pudo decir nada… las lágrimas le caían como un torrente, sintió una arcada en el estómago cuándo Milo le dio una patada. No escuchó más. No escuchó que el caballero del Escorpión y el de Cáncer se estaban atacando ahí mismo con todo su poder. De esa manera Mu y Aioria que estaban bajando las escaleras para llegar a sus templos corrieron aprisa al sentir los cosmos que estaban incendiándose en el templo de Acuario. No escuchó cuándo Mu y Aioria llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Tampoco escucho las venenosas palabras del escorpión.

Shaka trataba de sujetarlo pero no podía controlarlo, le golpeaba hasta que se libraba para seguir atacando a Cáncer.

-¡Me las pagarás Camus! ¡Me las pagarán los dos! ¿Para esto me querías hacer cambiar? ¿Tú no sabes lo que es amar Camus? Siempre fuiste un mierda conmigo, siempre igual… pues bien ahora se acabó, ahora el mierda voy a ser yo…-

-¡Shaka! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Gritó Aioria.

-No sé bien pero si no detenemos a Milo los va a matar.-

-¡Milo, contrólate!, mira a Camus, está inconsciente, tú lo amas, ¿Recuerdas?.- Trató de razonar Mu.

-¡NO, NO, NO!.- Gritaba Milo fuera de sí.

Mu se acercó a él y toco su cabeza, al contacto el caballero escorpión se derrumbo en el piso, desmayado. Mu le había hecho desmayar con su poder. Solo Máscara

Mortal seguía en pie sangrando por todos lados.

-¿Qué has hecho Máscara Mortal?.- Dijo irritado Mu.

-¿Yo? ¿De que hablas? Fue Milo quien se volvió loco.-

-Márchate antes de que yo mismo termine con lo que empezó Milo.- Contestó con serenidad Shaka.

Shaka se llevó a Milo cargándolo sobre su espalda a su templo. Una vez dentro del templo del Escorpión Celeste Shaka le quitó la desgarrada ropa y le puso su bata favorita, le limpio la sangre que tenía por todos lados y le vendó la herida de la cabeza. No despertó en ningún momento así que lo metió a su cama y le dejo ahí dormido.

En el templo de Acuario Mu y Aioria estaban cuidando de Camus que se encontraba aún sin sentido.

-No entiendo Mu… por lo que pude ver y oir Camus y Milo… llevaban una relación…?.-

-Si Aioria.-

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?.-

-Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Milo me lo confirmó esta mañana.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué Máscara estaba aquí con Camus?.-

-Eso no lo sé, tendremos que esperar hasta que el mismo Camus despierte y nos diga que sucedió.-

-Sospecho que todo esto fue una trampa.-

-…Es probable.-

Shaka llega en ese momento y mira sus dos compañeros como tratando de entender que fue lo que sucedió.

-Si no hubieran llegado… creí que Milo mataría a Máscara Mortal y de paso a Camus, ¿Cómo está?.- Dijo preocupado el caballero de Virgo.

-Se encuentra bien, un poco magullado pero bien.- Respondió Mu.

-Milo se ha quedado profundamente dormido… me ha dolido ver y escuchar todo lo que sucedió aquí…- Shaka suspiró.

Camus empezó a moverse violentamente entre sueños al parecer, pronunciaba el nombre de Milo. Abrió los ojos violentamente y por un momento no pudo fijar su mirara en ningún lado, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a distinguir. A su lado sentado en la cama estaba Mu, de pie a su lado Aioria y sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama Shaka. Los tres le vieron sorprendidos y Mu fue el único que pudo hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Camus?.-

-… Mal…¿Dónde está Milo?… ¿Máscara se ha ido?…-

-Ya paso Camus- Trató de tranquilizarlo Aioria.

Camus se levantó de la cama y tropezando trató de alcanzar una camisa para cubrirse el torso desnudo. Shaka le tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Acuario, no es buen momento, Milo está dormido en su templo, está bien no te preocupes.-

Algo en las palabras de Shaka le decían que las cosas eran graves, sus ojos no mentían y era obvio que le estaba mirando con compasión.

Camus sintió de nuevo las lágrimas quemándole, ya no le importó que le vieran llorar, ni el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo le importó. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y sollozó con fuerza

-Máscara me chantajeo, llegó aquí y me dijo que nos había visto… nos vio en el templo del Escorpión Celeste… iba a contarle a todos… me dijo que no diría nada si yo…- No pudo terminar por los sollozos que le ahogaban.

-Tranquilo Acuario, ya verás cómo esto se soluciona… y en cuánto a Cáncer… de él yo me encargo…- Dijo Aioria cerrando los puños.

-… No, no tiene solución, Milo no me va a escuchar…-

-Te tendrá que escuchar, tarde o temprano, no te desesperes… de momento dale tiempo. Deja que se apacigüen las cosas.- Le comento sabiamente Shaka mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-Quiero estar solo por favor…- Pidió Camus a sus compañeros.

-Bien, si sucede cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estamos, descansa.- Mu se levanto y le echó una última mirada a Camus que estaba boca abajo llorando sobre la almohada. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana Camus.- Se despidió Aioria.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Shaka, pero ninguno obtuvo respuesta así que le dejaron en su habitación. Cerraron la puerta y descendieron al patio central del templo.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con Milo, si se llegara a despertar en mitad de la madrugada seguro iría a buscar a Máscara… no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría.-

-Es verdad Mu… pero no es necesario que él lo haga, yo mismo iré a darle su merecido… tal vez no hoy mismo pero lo haré…-

-Aioria, no debes crear más líos de los que ya hay… yo cuidaré a Milo esta noche, me quedaré en su templo y palabra que no saldrá de ahí a menos que sea sobre mi cadáver.- Puntualizó Shaka.

Los tres salieron arrastrando los pies, tristes por lo que había sucedido y un tanto confundidos, al menos Shaka y Aioria que no sabían que Camus era la pareja de Milo.

Cuando llegaron al templo del escorpión lo encontraron en completa calma, su dueño aún dormía.

-Fiuuuuu menos mal que el demonio de ojos azules aún duerme… que si no… ya me imaginaba entrando al templo y todo de cabeza…-

-¡Cállate Aioria! No hables tan fuerte…- Murmuró Mu.

-Bien, aquí me quedo, ustedes sigan adelante a sus templos, yo cuidaré a Milo.-

-OK no dejes de avisarnos si pasa algo…-

-Nos vemos Shaka.-

Shaka se quedó en la puerta del templo viendo como sus dos compañeros se retiraban platicando de lo que había sucedido. Él se dirigió a las lujosas habitaciones de Milo. Cuándo abrió las puertas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible le vio ahí, acostado en su hermosa cama de caoba, lo único que tenía descubierto era parte del pecho y obviamente la cabeza vendada. Milo se revolvía entre sueños, se movía de un lado a otro y jadeaba, Shaka se acercó a él y le limpio el sudor de la cara con un paño húmedo.

La habitación estaba inundada de un suave aroma a jazmín, en una esquina de la habitación sobre una mesilla estaban en un jarrón… eran las flores favoritas de Milo.

-Pobre Milo, te han hecho mucho daño esta noche… ojalá así te des cuenta del mucho daño que les haces todos aquellos a quienes has usado a lo largo de tu vida…- Shaka pronunció estas palabras en voz queda, hablando con un poco de desazón en la voz… él lo quería y mucho, sentía un cariño muy especial por él, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su libidinosa conducta y así se lo hacía saber… pero él percibía una necesidad de amor muy grande en el escorpión y aquello le daba lástima y ternura a la vez.

El caballero de virgo pasó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada en vela, cuidando al escorpión, limpiándole el sudor y curando sus heridas, solo se levantó una vez y fue para dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse un café, cuándo regresó a la habitación Milo se revolvía en la cama de manera más violenta, Shaka se acercó, dejo el café sobre la mesita de noche y le tocó la frente, en ese momento Milo abrió los ojos.

-¿Shaka? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Hola Milo, estamos en la octava casa y yo… bueno yo me quedé a cuidarte por que te hemos tenido que sacar en brazos…-

-Ah… si ya recuerdo… arggghhh me duele la cabeza…- Se quejó mientras tocaba su cabeza adolorida.

-Es una herida pequeña pero sangrabas mucho, en un par de días estará bien.-

-… Me han roto el corazón esta noche Shaka… - Comentó casi quebrándosele la voz, a la vez que tomaba el café que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

-Lo sé Milo… pero se arreglarán, Camus nos contó que…-

-¡No, basta!… no quiero volver a oír hablar de Camus ni de lo que pasó esta noche… lo dije allá en su templo y lo digo ahora, para mí Camus está muerto.-

-…-

-No me mires así Shaka, tú los viste ahí… me engañó… yo… en mucho tiempo no le he engañado… él siempre me recriminaba… si yo llegaba unos minutos tarde a alguna cita era seguro que me encontraba en la cama con alguien más, si perdía algo era por que se lo había regalado a algún amante… cualquier cosa siempre era que yo estaba con alguien más… y lo peor era que no!… No podía Shaka, algunas veces lo intenté… pero no podía, por que yo le guardaba lealtad a él… y mira, que fácil se ha ido a meter a la cama que tantas veces compartió conmigo con ese imbécil.-

-Descansa, ya verás que mañana pensarás con más claridad las cosas.-

-Estoy cansado… pero mañana y pasado y dentro de 5 días seguiré pensando lo mismo.- Cerró los ojos pesadamente y una lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos cerrados.

Shaka no quiso comentarle nada más y lo dejo dormir.

-¿Aioria? ¿Estás aquí?.- Camus preguntó mientras entraba al templo del León, aún adolorido y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Em…¡mji aji stoy!.- Aioria se estaba lavando los dientes en ese instante y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡Oh! Camus- Se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca. –Pasa, no te quedes ahí, siéntate ahora mismo estoy contigo.-

Camus tomo asiento en una silla del comedor de Aioria, encontró aún los platos sucios de su desayuno, de un abundante desayuno a juzgar por la cantidad de platos.

-Vaya, no esperaba visitas tan temprano, disculpa el tiradero, ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Puedo prepararte algo, lo que quieras…-

-No gracias, no tengo hambre… si tuvieras café…-

-¿Café? Claro, ahora lo sirvo.-

Aioria acerca una taza a Camus y le sirve un humeante café… Acuario solo se queda mirando la taza sin saber que hacer con ella.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a esperar a que el café eche raíces ahí?.-

-Aioria, quería pedirte un favor, a ti, a Mu y a Shaka…-

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál es?.-

-No quiero que le digan a Milo nada de lo que les conté, no hasta que yo mismo haya hablado con él…-

-Bien… es asunto que no nos incumbe ya lo sé… pero… dime algo…yo se que no debería importarme pero… ¿Por qué si lo quieres tanto no ignoraste a Máscara?, es decir, a nosotros no nos hubiera importado… nadie les hubiera molestado, es cosa de ustedes y si se quieren… bueno las opiniones sobran…-

-No creo que el Patriarca hubiera estado de acuerdo, además si Quirón se enteraba…-

-¿Quirón? ¿Te refieres al maestro de Milo?.-

-Sí, si Quirón se entera… le matará.- Camus ahora guardaba silencio era evidente que no quería seguir hablando del asunto.

-Muy bien, ustedes saben lo que hacen… no diremos nada, ¿Te recibió esta mañana?.-

-No. Pasé por su templo pero no había nadie, ni en el templo de la Virgen, he de suponer que están juntos…-

-Ya veo, anímate hombre, se arreglará todo.- Aioria se acercó a Camus y le tomo las manos protectoramente, Camus no pudo evitarlo y derramó amargas lágrimas.

El león solo le abrazo y le dejo que llorase todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Hola! Buenos días chicos.- Saludó desde el umbral de la puerta Shaka.

-Hola Shaka ¿Que tal amaneció el demonio de ojos azules?- Aioria siempre estaba dispuesto a bromear, fuera la situación que fuera…

-Bien, un poco adolorido pero bien, Camus… bueno si te interesa está en el Coliseo…- Ciertamente Shaka no sabía si estaba bien ayudarles… a él le caían bien por supuesto y Milo le gustaba mucho, podría pensar egoístamente ya que la situación era favorecedora, pero la verdad… quería mucho a Milo como para verlo sufrir de esa manera.

Camus salto de la silla como disparado por un resorte y se dirigió veloz a la puerta.

-Gracias Shaka, bueno tengo que hablarle… gracias por todo…-

-Jajaja para eso están los amigos.- Le apremió Aioria. –Que curioso, nunca me imagine algo así… bueno Milo… ya sabemos que Milo corre tras lo que se mueva, pero Camus, jajajaja quien sabe que inconfesables mañas habrá utilizado para atraparle, en fin, de corazón espero que se arregle este mal entendido.-

Shaka seguía en silencio, atrapado en sus pensamientos.

-Ey, Shaka…¿Shaka?-

-No es nada, perdón estaba distraído.-

-Si ya me di cuenta, ¿Tú sabes por que Quirón no debía enterarse? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué Camus le tiene tanto miedo?… a final de cuentas a él que más le da, Milo ahora es el guardián de Escorpión y ya nada tendría que hacer aquí el viejo… ¿No crees?-

-No sé a ciencia exacta el por qué, solo algunas cosas que escuchaba de mi propio maestro y habladurías en el Santuario.-

-¿Si?… rayos, me encanta como me dejas con la duda…-

-Jajaja tú nunca pierdes oportunidad para bromear ¿Verdad?… paciencia León, paciencia…-

-Olvídalo Shaka, pedirme paciencia es como pedirle a Milo que se lo corte JAJAJAJA.-

-¡Aioria!.-

-Ya, ya, vale.-

-Cuándo yo llegué al Santuario tendría unos 13 años, en realidad nunca solía mezclarme con los caballeros y sus aprendices que ocupaban los templos. Aquí ya se encontraban Eneo y Camus. Meses después llegó Quirón y su discípulo, Milo. Akbar, mi maestro le conocía de mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre me dijo que Quirón era un buen hombre pero demasiado duro. En el Santuario se rumoraba que Quirón se había enamorado de Eneo y éste le había rechazado. Akbar era el mejor amigo de Eneo, así que los veía frecuentemente en el templo de la Virgen platicando. Una noche Eneo llegó a nuestro templo, estaba muy golpeado y se veía que había estado llorando… por supuesto a mi me despidieron. Jejeje creo que fue de las pocas veces que no obedecí a mi maestro, me quedé escondido en un rincón escuchando. Eneo le dijo a mi maestro que había tenido una pelea muy fuerte con Quirón y que éste le había amenazado. Le había dicho que desde tiempo atrás los ocupantes de los templos de Acuario y Escorpión estaban atados al mismo destino, pero que primero muerto permitiría que su discípulo corriera esa suerte… la misma suerte que Quirón y Eneo habían sufrido. Quirón odiaba desde su rechazo a Eneo y obviamente al discípulo…

-Si, ahora que lo pienso Quirón siempre fue odioso con casi todos los que vivíamos aquí…¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Milo y Camus?.-

-¿No lo ves Aioria? Quirón mataría a su propio discípulo antes de verlo al lado de uno de los guardianes del templo de Acuario…-

-Es… confuso… entonces debo suponer que por lo que decía Camus… Eneo le advirtió de lo que sucedería y tal vez Quirón mismo se lo dijo a Camus…-

-No lo sé Aioria, eso solo lo sabe Camus…-

Camus corrió tan aprisa como se lo permitió su magullado cuerpo, la sola idea de hablar con Milo y explicarle le daban fuerzas para continuar, por muy cansado que estuviera.

Cuando llego al Coliseo ya casi era medio día y el sol estaba en su apogeo dándole directamente en los ojos, no veía bien lo que había a su alrededor, estaba deslumbrado, haciéndose sombra con su propia mano le buscó… no lo veía por ningún lado.

_¿Y si ya se marchó? ¿A dónde podrá haber ido?_

Pensaba tristemente cuándo por fin lo vio, estaba sentado en las gradas. Se veía hermoso con el sol haciendo resplandecer su larga cabellera azulosa y su deliciosa piel dorada.

Sintió miedo, pero era ahora o nunca. Avanzo a regañadientes y subió las escalinatas hasta alcanzarlo. Se paró a un lado de él para hablarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, la garganta le traicionaba y se encontraba completamente seca. Milo ni siquiera volteo a verlo, se quedo ahí sentado, mirando los entrenamientos de los caballeros de bajo rango.

-Milo… te he estado buscando…-

-¿Para qué?.-

-Quiero hablar contigo, explicarte…-

-¿No fui bastante claro?, te dije que para mí estabas muerto, así que márchate.-

-Milo… por favor…-

-¡Márchate!.-

-Escúchame Milo, fue un chantaje de Máscara,fue una trampa… el quería que esto pasara… separarnos.-

-No me importa Camus, si fue un chantaje o lo que sea, para ti era mas importante que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro y tanto fue tu miedo que te acostaste con él para hacerlo callar… que egoísta fuiste… ¿Y me criticabas a mí?…¿Tanto te importa el que dirán?.-

-No fue solo eso Milo… fue por salvarte a ti también…-

-JAJAJAJA esa si que es buena Camus, ¡Salvarme! Yo puedo defenderme solo por si no lo sabías… ya me di cuenta que a ti te importaba más tu honor como caballero… está bien, lo importante para ti es salvarlo ¿No?… lástima Camus por que yo por ti perdería el honor como caballero, como hombre, es más dejaría la orden por ti…-

-Eres cruel Milo… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme tan duramente?… la propia ira que te corroe no te deja ver las cosas ni escuchar…-

-¿Cruel? ¿Y no fuiste tú cruel conmigo muchos años?.-

-Como quieras, no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, es evidente que estás ciego y no puedes ver más allá de tu orgullo… -

-Bien pues lárgate ya.-

-Lo que me sorprende es que alguien tan cínico y tan indig… se tome esto tan mal…-

-¡DILO CAMUS! ¡ACÁBALO DE DECIR! ¡INDÍGNO!- Milo se puso de pié, furioso y más herido que nunca. Miraba a Camus con una cólera creciente.- Es verdad, alguien tan indigno como yo no debería tomarle importancia a estas cosas… pero ¿Sabes Camus? Tú también lo eres… ¿Acaso no aceptaste rápidamente ser mi amante? ¿Acaso no te encantaba que te hiciera el amor una y otra vez? ¿Acaso no fue indigno que tú, el sacrosanto Camus me penetrara a placer de una y mil maneras?.-

Camus le miro completamente sorprendido y herido de que aquella persona a la que tanto amaba le dirigiera esas venenosas palabras. Levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que Milo perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás yendo a parar sobre las gradas.

-JAJAJA ¿Duele verdad? Duele escuchar la verdad…- Dijo Milo con una mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla.

-Adios Milo.- Camus se dio la media vuelta para evitar que Milo viera las crecientes lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus cristalinos ojos…


	4. IV Amor y desamor

_**IV. AMOR Y DESAMOR**_

Cuándo Aioria y el resto de sus compañeros vieron entrar a Camus vuelto un huracán supieron que las cosas no se habían arreglado. Así como entró… salió, sin responder a ninguna pregunta de sus amigos, avanzando casi a tientas por que las lágrimas le impedían ver por donde iba.

-Habrá que dejarlo solo…- Dijo triste Mu.

-Ya lo creo… pero Milo… ¿Será posible que sea tan necio? ¿Y si nosotros hablamos con él?.- Preguntó Aioria desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

-No Aioria, haríamos mas mal que bien interviniendo en sus asuntos, es mejor dejar que ellos lo arreglen.-

-Como siempre Shaka tiene la razón…-

La tarde transcurrió lenta sin ninguna señal de Milo, aún seguían los tres en el templo de Aioria, pasaban el tiempo platicando y jugando cartas… en el Santuario aquel caballero que no supiera jugar cartas no era tal. Así llegó la noche sin noticias aún de Milo y mucho menos de Camus, hasta que por fin ya entrada la noche escucharon los pasos de Milo subiendo las escalinatas…

-¡Vaya, por fin llegas! Nosotros preocupados por tu salud y tú llegas… - Comentó Aioria con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Completamente tomado…- Acompletó Mu.

En ese momento Milo se recargó en una de las columnas y les miró a todos, con una sonrisa en la boca y tratando de enfocar bien, no lo lograba, con trabajos podía sostenerse en pie.

-Bueeeeno yo he pasado al pueblo antes para tomar algo y… pues se me atravesó… un asunto…- Dijo el tomado caballero de escorpión. Al mencionar el "asunto" hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando a sus compañeros que se trataba en realidad de "alguien", esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y sostenerse mas fuerte de la columna, Shaka se acercó a él, tomó su brazo y lo pasó por sus hombros para poder ayudarle a caminar, al principio Milo se resistió pero al ver que no podía caminar bien dejó que Shaka lo guiara.

-¡Rayos Milo! ¿Cómo es que apenas te has enojado con Camus e inmediatamente has salido en busca de una nueva conquista?.- Preguntó el molesto Aioria.

-Bueno A…io…ria- contestó arrastrando las letras del nombre del león dándole una nota sugestiva- Si estás celoso eso lo podemos arreglar… podrías hacerme compañía esta noche… y las noches que quieras… jajaja.-

-Estás de broma…-

-Bien, lo llevo de regreso a su templo antes de que siga diciendo mas incoherencias…- Una vez más Shaka el hermoso caballero de Virgo estaba ahí para cuidar de su compañero.

-Milo ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que así no arreglas nada, al contrario, solo empeoras las cosas…-

-Da igual… de cualquier forma el daño está hecho y no hay más por hacer…-

Fue trabajoso llevar al tambaleante Milo por las largas escalinatas hasta su templo, aún así después de muchas pausas y de que estuvieron a punto de rodar los dos juntos cuesta abajo llegaron.

-Bien, hemos llegado, quédate aquí, voy a preparar un café bien cargado.- Shaka le depositó con sumo cuidado en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el café… una vez ahí volvió a sus oscuros pensamientos.

_Tal vez si le dijera… ¡No! Te tomará por tonto y se burlará… si tan solo tuviera esperanza… si tan solo reparara en mí… no… ya sé que eso no será…_

Le lleva con delicadeza la taza con café y observa como lo bebe con tranquilidad, pensativo…

-¿Te gusto Shaka?.- Pregunta el escorpión con una sonrisa torcida en su bello rostro.

-Estás bebido Milo…- Contesta el otro azorado.

-Jajaja si te gusto ¿Por qué no aprovechas ahora?.-

-No me gusta estar con alguien que no está en sus cinco sentidos…-

-Entonces sí te gusto, pero como quieras, si no es ahora tal vez después…-

Se quedó dormido ahí en el sofá, sosteniendo la taza de café, Shaka le levantó en brazos y le llevó a su habitación. Por un momento penso en si debía desnudarlo o no… se le antojaba hacerlo y mirar… solo mirar, pero no lo hizo, seguramente después se sentiría culpable de violar la intimidad de su compañero que se encontraba tan indefenso, así que solo le quitó los zapatos y le metió a la cama cubriéndole con las suaves cobijas.

Había pasado una semana desde la fatídica cena y Milo no había cruzado palabra con Camus, de hecho ni siquiera le había visto por el Santuario. Él por su parte había regresado a sus viejas correrías, por las noches salía sigiloso y se iba a las tabernas para perderse o simplemente para buscar compañía. Desde aquella vez que le habían llevado borracho como una cuba, había sido cuidadoso y procuraba llegar lo mejor posible o bien no llegar hasta el día siguiente. Hasta que finalmente uno de esos días que no había dormido en su templo lo encontró bajando mientras el llegaba.

-Hola Camus…- Le sonrió cruel.

-Hola.- Dijo el otro a secas, con ese tono frío tan particular de él.

-Es temprano para salir a buscar a Máscara ¿No?.-

-Algunos no andamos por el Santuario de pesca…-

-Jajaja, ¿Envidia?.-

Camus le miró duramente, como si de un extraño se tratase.

-Adios Milo.- Dijo ignorando su comentario y dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.

-Máscara no está, pero seguro lo encuentras en el Coliseo, apostando supongo.- Milo siempre sabía como sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, incluso al paciente Camus… en especial a él.

-Ya que veo que estás interesado, no voy a buscarle, al contrario tuyo yo no puedo ir de cama en cama…-

-¡Oh claro! Olvidaba que tú no puedes sentir… ni amor… ni placer… ni nada… o bueno, tal vez placer sí… jajaja.- Le sonrió cruelmente y dio media vuelta para seguir escaleras arriba. Al darle la espalda no pudo percatarse que el rostro de Camus se había vuelto escarlata del furor que le habían causado los mezquinos comentarios de su amante y que volteo hacía el con su ataque preparado.

Milo sintió en la espalda la gélida vibración de Camus al chocar contra su cuerpo, emitió una débil queja y le miró con profundo rencor.

-¡Vaya Camus! Pensaba que tu traición no llegaba a combate también…- Dicho esto Milo levanto la mano y dirigió su ataque a Camus. La aguja escarlata le había atravesado el hombro… planeaba seguir atacándolo pero no pudo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser se lo impidió. Decepcionado de sí mismo bajo la mano y decidió olvidar la pelea.

Camus le vio en guardia esperando su ataque pero se sorprendió cuando el escorpión le dio la espalda y se marchó, dejándolo ahí pensando en sus venenosas palabras.

Aquella solo fue la primera de muchas peleas más, sus compañeros nada podían hacer. Se sentían mal por que ya fuera por que Camus hacía una indirecta o Milo una burla y la pelea comenzaba…

Aioria se encontró muchas veces con un Milo que atravesaba veloz como el rayo su templo con el rostro desencajado y la ropa hecha jirones… completamente cubierto del polvo de diamantes de Camus… al principio le parecía gracioso verle llegar así… con su elegancia habitual perdida…

-¿Qué hay Milo? ¿Un poco de frío?- Comentaba aguantando la carcajada.

-Si… bueno ya sabes, me encanta cubrirme de copos de nieve…- Contestaba sarcástico Milo.

Así pues al poco rato veía llegar a Camus con varías perforaciones en el cuerpo y totalmente fuera de sí.

Los días pasaban igual… peleas y luego más peleas. Y entre tanto pleito había una persona que disfrutaba de singular manera… Máscara Mortal, que les veía a lo lejos discutir y se regocijaba en su interior. Un par de semanas después el mismo Cáncer envió una carta a la Isla de Milo… allá donde se encontraba Quirón, el antiguo caballero de escorpión… una enferma carta que solo podía traer más problemas.

-¿Sabes que tu alma no tendrá paz hasta que hables con él?-

-Y Shaka a hablado…-

-Hablo en serio Milo.-

-¿Estás loco? Casi me mata ayer… las cosas van de mal a peor, nunca le había tirado golpes mortales, o al menos no golpes que pudieran causarle mucho daño… ayer estuvo por lanzarme su ejecución Aurora… y tú casi me pierdes en combate jajaja.-

Shaka se sintió muy culpable, culpable de estar en esa cama de la cuál sabía no era el dueño, culpable de haber sido egoísta y haberse aprovechado de la situación y muy culpable de no ayudar honestamente… ladeo la cabeza para no encontrarse con los azules ojos de Milo. Este se le fue encima para besarle pero Shaka le rechazo, trato de tocarle y le quitó la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que dije?.-

-Nada Milo… es solo que… tú sabes que yo no soy Camus ¿Verdad?.-

-…¿Por qué me dices eso? Claro que lo sé…-

-¿Y te duele saberlo?.-

-No me importa.-

-No claro a ti no te importa quien sea…-

-Shaka… vamos no me vengas ahora con…-

-¿Sabes lo que realmente paso allá en el templo de Camus?.-

-Arrrggg otra vez la misma historia… si claro, el se revolcó con Máscara y me cambio por él… ¿Ya?.-

-No… ahora me vas a escuchar y para asegurarme de que lo harás…- Shaka se puso encima de Milo y lo sometió, al principio Milo penso que era parte de un juego de Shaka, pero cuándo vio que su mirada era triste y profunda sintió temor, el caballero de virgo le sujeto las dos muñecas sobre la cabeza y agarró una corbata que estaba tirada en el piso, con ella le ató las manos a la cabecera.

-Mmmmh ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? No sabía que te gustaba el sexo violento haberlo dicho antes jajaja…-

-Esto no es un juego…-

Camus empacaba a toda velocidad sus cosas en una maleta, ya estaba harto, de todo, harto de las peleas con Milo, harto de las preguntas de sus compañeros, harto de amarlo tanto y tenía miedo, por que no quería perder el control un día y hacerle daño como el día anterior que le había estado fastidiando. Pensaba marcharse un tiempo a Siberia, al lugar donde estuvo entrenando tan arduamente. Ya no le vería más después de tantas peleas… de un amor tan devastador como aquel. Finalmente cerro la vieja maleta y echo andar, se detuvo un momento para pasar los dedos por la urna de la armadura dorada y dio la vuelta para tomar el tren que lo llevaría lejos de aquel Santuario.

Paso cautelosamente en su descenso por los templos para no toparse con nadie y evitar preguntas y por supuesto evitar despedidas que justo ahora no le apetecían. Solo a uno no pudo engañar, cuando entro por Aries escondiendo lo más que pudo su cosmo el guardián de dicho templo lo descubrió.

-¿A dónde vas Camus?-

-Mu… ¿Cómo has podido descubrirme?…- Pregunto con desconcierto evidente.

-De mi no te puedes esconder aunque escondas tu cosmo, tú o cualquiera… yo puedo ver y sentir más allá de lo que te imaginas.-

-Me marcho un tiempo a Siberia, ya no quiero estar aquí…-

-Ya no quieres estar cerca de él…-

-No, ya no quiero Mu, me hace daño, sus golpes van más allá del cuerpo…-

-Tendrían que hablar de corazón a corazón por una vez en sus vidas, entonces podrán estar juntos de nuevo.-

-Necesito pensar.-

-Pero no pienses demasiado que mientras más vueltas le des al asunto más inseguro te volverás.-

-Gracias Mu…- Sin decir más continuo hacía el pueblo, se tomo su tiempo mirando todo, la gente que se topaba, la tranquilidad de las calles, la algarabía de la gente en el mercado.

El estómago empezaba a fastidiarle, no había comido nada quien sabe desde cuando y decidió que era buen momento de tomar algo antes de partir. Había un pequeño café que tenía vista al muelle, muy tranquilo. Ahí había acudido muchas veces en compañía de Milo.

_¡Tonto! ¿Por qué vas ahí? Justo ahí donde habían estado juntos… ¿Por qué echarle más sal a la herida? _ Peleaba Camus consigo mismo. Los pies caminaban solos sabiendo ya la dirección mientras el se encontraba en sus cavilaciones.

Entró al lugar y se sentó en "la mesa", si aquella mesa que ya conocía muy bien, la mesa donde platicaron horas y dónde rieron y lloraron… donde entrelazaron las manos. Se sentó y pidió frutas frescas y café… sentado frente a su café una desesperación le inundó… empezó a temblar de rabia contenida y de impotencia… y entonces si más gritó al vacío… al mar tal vez… al viento…

-Llevo una maleta, en ella llevo más que ropa, llevo mis sueños, mis esperanzas, un desamor y el corazón roto, llevo la esperanza febril de que un día pueda estar de nuevo a tú lado. La llevo cargando en una maleta que pesa más que cualquier cosa por que también en ella van mis miedos y mi propio ser desgarrado que ahora ya no sabe vivir sin ti.- Las lágrimas brotaron de los cristalinos ojos le nublaron y fueron a para a aquel café frente a él…

-Ey Shaka, suéltame ya… me has amarrado muy fuerte y me lastimas.- Se quejaba Milo tratando de safarse de la corbata. Realmente empezaba a desesperarse y con Shaka montado sobre él estaba en situación difícil.

-No te voy a soltar, ni lo intentes.-

-¿A que estás jugando? ¿De que se trata esto?.-

-Escúchame con atención Milo. Aquella noche que…-

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! No quiero seguir escuchando la misma historia, ya no carajo.- Ahora se revolvía en la cama más violentamente pero nada podía hacer así.

-Aquella noche que Camus se sintió mal en la cena…-

-¡SUÉLTAME SHAKA! ¡Te juro que si no me sueltas ahora te arrancaré el miembro y me lo comeré en tus narices!.- Cada vez Milo se ponía más violento, desesperado e insultaba como solo el sabía hacerlo, artero.

El bello semblante de Shaka perdió su encanto tras escuchar las soeces palabras de Milo, tomando un rictus de ira, con una mano le tomo por el cuello apretando lo suficiente para callarle pero sin ahogarle.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida escucha lo que voy a decirte y si no callas ahora mismo esa boca de marinero que tienes yo mismo te la moleré a puñetazos… ¿Me has entendido?.-

-…- No le contesto y en su lugar la mirada de demonio que solía tener.

-Bien. Camus se sintió mal por que Máscara le estaba atacando de manera casi imperceptible. Le llevamos a su templo y poco después cuándo él se quedó solo Máscara lo alcanzó, ¿Recuerdas que lo topamos?.-

Milo asintió ahora más relajado, dejo de luchar y de tensar el cuerpo, Shaka entonces le soltó el cuello.

-Fue a verlo con el pretexto de ver como se encontraba, en realidad iba a chantajearlo, por que él los había visto, a ti y a Camus horas antes jugando en tu templo. Cáncer le dijo eso a Camus y le dijo también que si no accedía a lo que él pedía haría un escándalo memorable, que llegaría hasta oídos de Quirón…-

-¿Cómo pudo saber de Quirón?.-

-No lo sé Milo, yo lo sabía por haberles escuchado en el templo de la virgen, Akbar se llevaba con Quirón y Eneo, ¿Recuerdas? Y supongo que en el Santuario pocas cosas permanecen en secreto, así que no me extrañaría que dada la personalidad mezquina de Máscara Mortal, estuviese espiando por los rincones.-

-Es un hijo de puta…-

-Máscara sabía que tú y yo regresaríamos y calculó lo suficiente para quedarse y que tu le vieras así con Camus. Él te odia por no se que razones, eso solo lo sabes tú. Y a Camus no le quedaba más opción que aceptar para que Quirón no te matara. Ahora dime, ¿Entonces crees tú que Camus te cambió por Máscara?-

Milo dejo escapar una carcajada sonora, una risa loca le poseyó por completo y después un torrente de lágrimas, poco a poco las carcajadas se convirtieron en sollozos, más y más profundos.

Shaka estaba desconcertado, un poco triste pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto aunque le perdiera…

_¿Perderlo? ¿Y cuándo fue mío en realidad?_ Se dijo amargamente mientras le desataba las manos y se baja de encima de él.

-Milo… ambos han hecho mal, él por cegarse a ver más opciones y tú por no escuchar, se han lastimado mucho y probablemente las heridas que se han hecho no sanen tan rápido… pero todavía no es tarde para redimirse.-

-¿No? La he fastidiado suficiente… y ahora no querrá verme ni de broma… lo he perdido Shaka.-

-No Milo aún no… todavía puedes alcanzarlo… se va a Siberia… debe estar ya por partir, en el pueblo.-

-¿QUÉ SE VA?.- Milo se levanta con renovada energía y se viste a toda prisa, ante la mirada confundida del joven caballero de virgo. Ahora mira al techo, echado en su cama.

-Gracias Shaka… y perdóname por… haber llegado tan lejos…-

-No te preocupes, yo sabía bien que tú corazón ya tenía dueño y yo mismo lo consentí, así que no hay nada que perdonar.-

-Gracias…- Agacha el rostro hasta encontrar el de Shaka y le planta un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse Milo le sonríe sinceramente y sale disparado del templo…

Casi derriba a Aioria al chocar de lleno con él en el templo del carnero.

-Ey Milo ¿A dónde te dirigías tan apresurado?.-

-Tengo que buscar a Camus, lo siento… debo irme…-

-Esta en la estación supongo…- Le gritó casual Mu.

-¿Pues a dónde iba?…- Dijo Aioria a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

-A Siberia.-

-¿Y como sabes? ¿Por qué yo siempre soy el último en enterarme?.- Pregunto algo molesto el caballero de Leo.

-Jajaja ya no te enojes, eso es por que andas ocupado persiguiendo hombres y mujeres por todo el Santuario…-

-E…eso … no es verdad.- Un rubor le cubrió las mejillas. –Pero bueno… ahora que te veo bien… me pareces atractivo Mu…- Le sonríe y lo acorrala contra la pared..

-Jajaja… no Aioria, no juegues conmigo…- Dice nervioso Mu al sentirse cerca de tan guapo caballero. –Bueno ya, dejémonos de juegos..- Se escabulle de la treta de Aioria.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra, tengo un mal presentimiento… será mejor que sigas a Milo sin que se dé cuenta, lo más cerca posible.-

-Bien, entonces estaré pendiente… hasta luego Mu… pero recuerda que me pagarás por este favor… jajaja.- Le dice divertido a la vez que echa a correr hacía donde fue Milo.

-¿Pagarte? Pero si es un favor de amigos… ¿Y que podría tener yo que te interesara?.- Pregunta Mu con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso… no lo puedo gritar…-

-¡AIORIA!.-


	5. V Los vestigios de la venganza

_**V. LOS VESTIGIOS DE LA VENGANZA**_

Milo corrió desenfrenado para encontrarle, o más bien para alcanzarle y rogarle que le perdonará, ya no le importaba como lo lograría pero si fuera necesario se arrojaría a las vías del tren para que le escuchase. Cerca de él a unos cuantos metros Aioria le seguía por todo el pueblo, por supuesto Milo no lo había notado, en tal estado de excitación sería difícil que se percatase siquiera de que alguien más justo en ese momento venía desembarcando…

-¡Rayos Milo! Por un momento deja de hacer zigzag, te perderé…- Susurró para sí mismo el león.

-¿Dónde te has metido Camus? ¿Dónde estarás? He mirado las partidas y todavía faltan muchas horas para que salga alguna que te lleve a Siberia…- Se preguntaba en voz alta mientras caminaba tratando de recuperar el resuello y echando un vistazo a toda la gente que había ahí.

_¿Estará en…? Si tal vez ha ido al café junto al muelle…_ Una vez más se lanza en una alocada carrera en dirección al muelle.

-¡Demonios! Otra vez a correr… Me tendrás que recompensar Mu…- Mientras volvía a correr tras Milo.

Camus pagó dejó el dinero para pagar lo que había consumido sobre la mesa, se levantó con más pena que nunca y se dirigió a la puerta. Hacía un sol resplandeciente… aquel sol cercano al atardecer siempre brillaba con una intensidad muy especial. Mientras caminaba hacia la estación pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba Siberia, extrañaba el frío intenso que azotaba la región y sobre todo extrañaba la paz de aquel lugar remoto.

Una voz le habló… una voz que él mismo conocía… su cuerpo se estremeció. Levantó la vista poco a poco, hasta toparse con la persona frente a él… conocía esas piernas, los brazos, el cabello azul ondeando en el viento… la piel dorada, los ojos turquesa…

-¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a impedir que hagamos la peor estupidez de nuestras vidas… separarnos…- Le contestó recuperando la respiración.

-Ya es tarde Milo… me voy… y no me pienso quedar a escuchar como tratas de endulzarme el oído.- Pasó por un lado del sorprendido escorpión, ciertamente no esperaba que le recibiera con aplausos y flores pero al menos que le escuchara.

-No Camus, espera…- Le sujetó la muñeca para hacerlo retroceder. –Lo sé… lo sé todo, se que paso ahí en tu templo y sé que era una trampa… yo estaba ciego por los celos y no supe escuchar… ¡Perdóname Camus!.- Lo había dicho todo, de golpe, su corazón latía violento. Y solo podía mirar en aquellos ojos azules un duelo interno del cual no sabía si saldría victorioso.

-Milo… ¿Sabes de que me di cuenta con todo lo que paso? De que tú no confías en mí, yo se que no era nada favorecedora la manera en que me encontraste, pero si al menos hubieras escuchado todo…yo no puedo hacer nada Milo por que tú no te fías ni de tu sombra… ¿Cómo pretendes amarme si no confías?.-

Milo se desplomo al escuchar aquello toda la seguridad y aplomo que había en él cayo y se resquebrajo como cristal contra el piso… una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, lo había perdido, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… le había herido mucho más de lo que él le había lastimado. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas totalmente vencido.

-Es verdad Camus, soy una persona insegura, desconfiada, celosa y mezquina. Es más tal vez ni siquiera te merezco que me dirijas la palabra… tomes la decisión que tomes quiero que al menos sepas que yo te amo, te ame desde el día en que te vi y seguiré amándote hasta el fin de mis días. He cometido muchas estupideces en mi vida de algunas soy consciente de otras no. Tu Camus, eres lo mejor y lo bueno en mi vida, por no decir que lo único bueno en tan miserable existencia como la mía. Tengo que reconocer que mi corazón solo tiene un dueño y ese eres tú… todo gira entorno a ti, mi mundo, mi amor, mi vida… todo. Si te marchas tendré que ir tras de ti y si te niegas tendré que pedirte que me mates entonces por que no voy a aceptar mi vida sin ti, prefiero la muerte a perder lo único valioso y bueno que he conocido y que es el amor… el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra… tú eres el amor mismo.- Milo ya no miraba a Camus… tenía la mirada perdida, la mirada de aquellos que lo han perdido todo y que ya no tienen más esperanzas.

Camus se arrodilla frente a él y toma sus manos entre las suyas y acerca sus labios a su rostro, limpia con ellos sus mejillas arrasadas de lágrimas.

-Milo… has sido sincero en tus palabras, lo veo en tus ojos y eso vale más que todo lo que pasó… tú eres simplemente mi vida misma… y yo no podría vivir sin ti… discúlpame a mí por haber sido egoísta y no haber pensado en lo que conllevaría mi conducta… yo…- Ya no terminó de hablar por que Milo sello sus labios con un beso… un beso sincero, apasionado, uno de esos besos que se roban hasta el alma del ser amado. El escorpión fue el primero en separarse, le sonríe a su amante y se pierde en sus ojos azules.

-Vámos al Santuario, no tienes por que huir de mí…-

-¿Y quien dijo que huía de ti?-

-¿Uh?.-

-Jajaja ya, vámonos…- Se ponían de pie los dos cuándo una voz severa y fría les interrumpió.

-¿Qué están haciendo fuera del Santuario?.-

Milo volteo en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, que le parecía escalofriante por que la conocía… abrió los ojos como platos al verle ahí de pie mirándoles, escrutándolos. No había olvidado esa voz en tantos años. El cabello lacio, color rojo hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos dorados… la piel blanca y esa sonrisa… sarcástica, que él mismo aprendió tan bien.

El escorpión se inclinó ante él y le dirigió respetuosas palabras.

-Maestro Quirón hace tanto que no le veía… ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?…-

-Eres cínico Milo, supongo que lo aprendiste de mí… he venido a matarte.-

Camus y Milo se quedaron mudos ante semejante declaración, un sudor frío surcó la frente de Milo que guardó un silencio mortal.

-Hace años te lo advertí… ¿No es así?… te dije que donde te liaras con el caballero de Acuario vendría yo mismo a matarte… ¿O tal vez prefieras que ejecute primero a tu amante?…- El antiguo caballero de escorpión se coloca en la posición de ataque que el mismo Milo usaba… la aguja escarlata.

-¡NO! – Gritó Camus poniéndose enfrente de Milo.

-Veo que la promiscuidad de los caballeros de Acuario no ha cambiado… desde entonces Eneo era así, aunque claro tú no superas a tu maestro en cuanto a belleza.- Le dijo cruelmente Quirón a Camus.

-Qúitate Camus… esto lo tengo que arreglar yo.- Lo empujo a un lado igualando la posición de combate de su propio maestro.

-No esperaba que llegaras a tanto Milo… pudiste haber muerto con honor, pero ahora que has levantado el puño en mi contra he de considerarte como un traidor al Santuario y no tendré piedad.-

-No es necesario llegar tan lejos Quirón, antiguo caballero de escorpión…- Una sorpresa más para los tres pares de ojos que observaban atentos una figura saliendo de las sombras, caminando seguro y elegante… el caballero de Leo… -Mucho me temo que te has precipitado en vano…- Dijo al llegar hasta dónde ellos se encontraban y colocarse entre maestro y alumno.

-Aioria de Leo… imposible no reconocer esos ojos del mismo color del de Aioros… y al ser tu también un caballero dorado estarás de acuerdo en que ejecute a este traidor…-

-Lamento decir que no… por que el caballero de escorpión es mi amante y no Camus como piensas, así que no voy a permitir que lo masacres y si levantas el puño contra él entonces tendrás que pelear primero conmigo… y sabremos que ataque resulta más poderoso, tus agujas escarlatas que conozco a la perfección gracias a tu alumno o mi rayo de voltaje… así que la última palabra es tuya.-

Milo y Camus observaban atónitos casi con la boca abierta no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo Aioria, estaba retando directamente a Quirón y había mentido para protegerles.

-Jajaja vaya Milo, si que la has armado buena… haberte liado con el discípulo del caballero de Sagitario…aunque ciertamente es preferible a… cualquier caballero de la casa de Acuario… y mejor para ti Milo, por que sabes lo que te pasará si yo me llego a enterar que te haz metido con alguno de los del templo de Acuario, sabes bien que no apruebo tu proceder… seducir a los caballeros de Atena…- Comento evidentemente con desagrado señalando a Aioria delante de él. –Son todos una burla para la diosa que protegen de cualquier manera para evitarme más líos y para estar seguro…-

Veloz como era disparo las 14 agujas de un solo tiro, todas contra Camus que estaba a un lado de Milo, nadie lo había visto moverse fue demasiado rápido, ni el mismo Aioria que lo tenía de frente pudo evitar que las agujas golpearan a Camus que calló al piso varios metros atrás, Milo corrió a él.

-¡Te he dicho que Camus queda fuera de este lío!.-

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! ¡ANTARES!.-

-¡RAYO DE VOLTAJE!.-

El chocar de los dos ataques lanzados hizo que todo el lugar se estremeciera, la luz enceguedora del ataque de Aioria y la luz roja desprendida de Antares, una explosión estruendosa y pronto todo el lugar quedó arrasado.

-¡AIORIA!.- Gritó el escorpión que miraba completamente fuera de sí la escena.

Tras la nube de polvo que se levanto que hacía más difícil la visión al fin pudieron ver a los dos caballeros cubiertos de polvo y rasguños aún de pie, respirando agotadamente sosteniéndose la mirada, sin titubear cuidando hasta el mínimo movimiento… era cosa de que alguno de los dos se moviese una fracción de segundo más rápido y el otro indudablemente caería derrotado. Los ojos fieros del león atentos a cualquier movimiento del antiguo caballero del escorpión, era evidente por que Aioria era el león, pues solo él poseía ese temple que difícilmente alguien podía quebrar, la agilidad, la fuerza y el porte de un auténtico león.

Finalmente Quirón cedió y rompiendo la posición de batalla se echó a reír, una risa macabra.

-Muy bien león, veo que eres digno de ser el portador de la armadura dorada de leo, hacía tanto que no veía tal fiereza al pelear y por lo que veo hablas en serio al decir que no dejarás que mate al inútil de Milo, bien… de momento les perdono la vida a los dos, ¿Oíste Milo? Voy a permitir que sigas jugando otro rato con el pupilo de Aioros y en cuanto ti Camus, donde me entere o siquiera huela que te acercas a Milo… los mataré a los dos.- Les dedicó una última mirada de odio a los tres y dio media vuelta dejándoles solos. Hasta que se hubo marchado Aioria rompió la posición de defensa y suspiró pesadamente, llevó una mano hasta su hombro, donde había golpeado la aguja un hilillo de sangre escurrió hasta caer al piso, dio la vuelta hacía ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno chicos estuvo muy cerca ¿No?.-

-Aioria, no tenías que hacerlo.- Protesto Camus ya de pie con la ropa echa jirones.

-Gracias Aioria te debo una.- Dijo el escorpión con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

–¿Estás bien?.-

-Si, solo fue un rasguño, estoy bien y no hay nada que agradecer.-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?.-

-Bueno, Mu estaba preocupado, me dijo que sentía algo extraño y me hizo seguirte.-

-Jajaja Mu siempre preocupándose por los demás.-

Los tres caballeros se alejaron caminando lentamente durante el ocaso rumbo al Santuario, tres siluetas con el sol de frente, dos de ellas abrazadas, Camus y Milo y Aioria andando solo a un lado de ellos.

La noche había caído ya cuando llegaron los tres a las escalinatas que llevaban al templo de Aries donde Mu los esperaba como siempre con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

-Empezaba a preocuparme por ustedes, pero veo que llegan bien, algo llenos de tierra pero bien. Camus es un gusto verte de regreso, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de ti Aioria jajaja.-

-Gracias Mu, ya ves, de camino me encontré un escorpión y no pude negarme.-

-¡Que amable Mu! Al menos podrías consentirme un poco ¿No?.-

-Anda ya no te pongas así, curaré la herida.-

-¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más para un caballero herido en batalla?.-

-Eso… lo pensaré.-

-Jajaja bueno creo que les hacemos mal tercio, ¿Nos vamos Camus?.-

-Lo mismo pienso, nos vemos después chicos, gracias Aioria.-

-De nada Camus.-

-Y por cierto no se desvelen mucho ¿eh?.- Bromeo un poco Milo y siguió andando sosteniendo el brazo de Camus por encima de su hombro y asiéndole de la cintura. Mu y Aioria se quedaron solos, mirándoles caminar cuesta arriba, sonrieron ante la idea de que al fin se habían arreglado los malos entendidos entre ellos. El caballero de Aries fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Hacen bonita pareja, valió la pena el golpe ¿No crees?.-

_-Bueno eso depende… depende de cómo termine el día de hoy si valió la pena o no el haber arriesgado el pellejo por ese par.- Aioria como siempre jugando, una mirada significativa al joven de cabello lila, coqueteándole descaradamente. Mu le miraba con aquellos ojos intensos y no pudo evitar sonreír a su compañero._

-Pasa para que te cure esa herida y luego… luego… la noche es larga, no tienes por que irte a tú templo, puedes quedarte en el mío…- Un rubor cubrió sus lozanas mejillas.

-¡Acepto! Me quedo en tu templo… ¿Para siempre?.-

-Jajaja si quieres…-

Entre tanto alboroto, reconciliaciones y un par de caballeros tratando de resistirse mutuamente había alguien que desde su templo se encontraba un poco nostálgico. El de la sexta casa, el de los cabellos de sol, Shaka de virgo. En el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejar ir a Milo, pero también sabía que lo extrañaría, no solo en su lecho, si no también en su corazón, tal vez por que estúpidamente pensó que podría borrar la imagen de Acuario del corazón de Milo. Que tontería. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó rostro del joven de cabellos rubios y prefirió meditar y olvidar… borrar para siempre lo que había sucedido.

-Así es como debe ser… así…- Murmuro y se sentó en flor de loto.

-Milo… yo…-

-No Camus… déjalo, ya no quiero escuchar nada más…estamos solos tú y yo… lo demás viene sobrando…-

-Es solo que me pregunto como Quirón dio con nosotros.-

-Máscara seguramente, ¿Quién más tiene una mente tan enferma?.- Comentó con un gesto de evidente desagrado, ya ajustaría cuentas con él.

-¿Máscara? ¿Y él como sabía?.-

-Tiempo atrás Máscara tomó la mala costumbre de andar espiando escondido en los rincones, no me extrañaría que alguna vez escuchase las acaloradas conversaciones entre Eneo y Quirón… cualquiera pudo escucharlos, discutían a todo pulmón y ahora que lo pienso tú sabías que Quirón andaba tras de mí… ¿Quién te dijo?.-

-Eneo me lo dijo…- La mirada triste y baja del francés, los ojos cristalinos en los que se leía toda emoción como en un libro abierto. –Mi maestro me advirtió que tuviese cuidado en lo sucesivo con Quirón, por que se había vuelto un poco loco y no permitiría que yo me acercase a ti o viceversa.-

-No importa eso ya, cualquier cosa que venga… sea mi maestro o Máscara o lo que sea, estaremos juntos…-

-Si, juntos…- Camus no parecía convencido de que así fuera pero aún así sonrió y se acercó a los labios asesinos que tantas noches lo torturaron… para que una vez más le torturasen, desgarrasen o asesinasen… daba igual, ya daba igual en los brazos del escorpión celeste… el dueño de su corazón…

-Jajaja Camus… ¿Ahora?.-

-Si… ahora…-

Milo levantó a Camus en sus brazos y lo sentó en la mesa de la cocina, tras los besos apasionados en los labios, y en el cuello las prendas caían una a una, las manos buscaban los parajes de cada cuerpo, de la piel, sus sinuosidades y pliegues explorados ya tantas veces pero que siempre prometían más y más a cada caricia, a cada beso. El escorpión inclinando a Camus un poco, baja voraz de la piel del francés, la lengua recorriendo, probando hasta llegar a su sexo, reacciona al momento, pues solo basta el más ligero toque. Los gemidos de Camus se pierden en la inmensidad del templo de Acuario. De nuevo los labios lascivos atrapan el miembro completamente erguido, solo para anteceder la unión que inevitablemente ocurriría, succiona y lame aquel miembro en su boca hasta lograr arrancar gemidos más altos de los labios delicados del francés que se aferra a la mesa y sin poderse controlar acaba por estallar en el interior de la boca cálida de Milo, el semen tibio llenando sus labios. De nuevo reincorporándose busca los labios de Camus para depositar un salvaje beso aún con el sabor de su semen en los labios, atrae su caderas contra él y estocándolo de una vez hasta la empuñadura. Los gemidos de ambos ahora, a medida que el ritmo de sus caderas aumenta llenan la cocina y rebotan por el templo, completamente abrazados, unidos, en cuerpo y en alma susurran palabras y secretos de amor que solo ellos comprenden. Un gemido prolongado escapa de los labios de Milo cuando finalmente llega al éxtasis en el interior del cuerpo de su Camus, llenándole de su simiente en ese delirio que siente siempre al hacer el amor con él.

Una gargantilla con un dije llama su atención, sobre aquella mesa donde acababan de poseerse…

-Camus… ¿Qué es eso?…-

Camus voltea hacía donde él le señala, justo detrás suyo… un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral…

_¿Cómo ha llegado eso hasta aquí? ¿Será posible? Después de tanto tiempo…_

Aquella era la gargantilla que solía llevar al cuello Eneo, su maestro, el antiguo caballero de Acuario, la gargantilla de oro con el escudo de la casa de Acuario, la recordaba nítidamente, un día no la vio más en su cuello y supo que algo grave pasaría.

-¿Camus? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es tuya esa gargantilla?.-

-Si Milo, es mía…- Mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él…

-¿Camus? ¿Me amas?.-

-Te amo más que a nada…-

-Yo también te amo… más que a nada.-

**EPÍLOGO**

_Ahí estaba de pie recargado en el árbol dónde habían grabado sus nombres, el cabello rojo como el fuego caía libremente por su espalda, los ojos dorados atentos mirando siempre con una seriedad que no parecía verosímil en un hombre tan joven y tan guapo._

_Siempre tarde Eneo, siempre llegas tarde._

Pensó con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa y minutos después subía por la colina una figura esbelta, la cabellera ondulada del color del chocolate se agitaba contra el viento, le miró ahí esperándole con aquellos ojos azules siempre vivos y alegres. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios a manera de saludo.

-Lo lamento Quiron siempre te hago esperar ¿Verdad?.-

-Si siempre me haces esperar pero de ti ya no me extraña.-

-No te enfades Scorpio… ya estoy aquí.-

El caballero de Acuario se abraza a su amante como si se le fuera la vida en ello, haciéndose rodear por los musculosos brazos.

-Hay algo que te quiero regalar, por eso te cité aquí, en nuestro árbol.-

Una sonrisa amplia en el rostro hermoso y blanco del caballero de Escorpión, al escucharle.

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Esto…- Se separa unos instantes de él y se saca una gargantilla de oro de donde cuelga el escudo de la casa de Acuario, la coloca en el cuello de Quiron y le sonríe.

-Pero… esto es muy preciado para ti… no deberías…-

-Yo quiero que tú la tengas… para que siempre me recuerdes…-

-Eneo… siempre te recuerdo… y tal vez no debería…-

-¿Por qué?.- Le preguntó el joven de los ojos azul aguamarina.

-Ojos azules ni confíes… ni te enamores…- Le dijo bajito mientras sellaba sus labios con un cálido beso.

-No seas malo Quiron…-

**FIN  
ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY **


End file.
